Pokémons e Heróis: O Novo Continente
by PKMN01
Summary: Philip Burne está às vésperas de começar sua jornada pelo inexplorado continente de Domps. Ele seguirá ao lado de Dratini para honrar a memória de seu falecido irmão. Após receber notícias inesperadas, terá sua aventura o curso alterado?
1. Capítulo 1: O começo de tudo!

**DISCLAIMER: **O Universo Pokémon não pertence a mim, e sim à Game Freak. Apenas o enredo e alguns personagens são minhas invenções.

**CAPÍTULO 1: O começo de tudo!**

Uma chuva torrencial cai sobre a noite de Incendia. Uma situação normal, a não ser pelo fato dessa ser a cidade mais quente e seca do continente de Domps. Mera coincidência, se não fosse a noite anterior ao começo da aventura de Phil. Como se não bastasse tamanha ironia, seu pai é Blaine, famoso líder na região de Kanto, um dos maiores treinadores de Pokémons do tipo **fogo** da História.

Será sua jornada turbulenta como essa noite ou calma e monótona como as típicas manhãs de Incendia?

* * *

><p>- Mal consigo acreditar! É hoje! Finalmente, é hoje! Meu primeiro dia como treinador Pokémon!<p>

Sempre quis ser um treinador. Desde que vi meu irmão mais velho, Mark, sair da cidade de New Bark em sua aventura - eu tinha seis anos na época -, tenho vontade de seguir seus passos. Hoje faz um ano do seu desaparecimento. Ele explorava o Mt. Coronet, em Sinnoh, com seu amigo Steve Stone, o campeão de Hoenn, quando uma tempestade de neve seguida de uma avalanche inesperada os separou. Steve comandou inúmeros grupos de busca, mas o corpo de meu irmão nunca foi encontrado. Todos acreditam que ele esteja morto. A única recordação que tenho dele é seu Dratini, que o acompanhava fora da Pokéball. E é com ele que vou iniciar minha jornada!

Acho que não me apresentei... Meu nome é Philip Burne, tenho 15 anos - um pouco tarde para começar uma aventura, eu sei - e sou de New Bark, na região de Johto. Após a morte de meu irmão, me mudei para o inexplorado continente de Domps, pois meu pai foi convidado para participar da Elite Four local. Ele é um excelente treinador! Seu nome é Blaine e, por mais de 20 anos, foi o líder da Volcano Badge de Kanto. Devido ao acidente, ele desistiu das batalhas Pokémon e de seu cargo. Um velho amigo, o Professor Louis, o convenceu a retomar as atividades, fazendo-o aceitar o convite da Liga de Domps.

Herdei de meu pai o gosto por Pokémons de fogo, sua persistência e teimosia, além do seu temperamento forte. Assim como ele, vivo para enfrentar desafios e, por isso, apesar de todos os perigos, decidi partir nessa jornada sozinho.

Mas chega de apresentações! Já está ficando tarde e preciso encontrar o Prof. Louis em seu laboratório, que fica na cidade de Soria, bem perto daqui de Incendia!

Parece que esse é o começo de tudo! Eu e Dratini, Dratini e eu!

(Continua)

**Nota do autor: **E esse foi meu primeiro capítulo _ever_. Sempre gostei de fanfics, mas nunca tive tempo para escrever uma. Jogo Pokémon desde 1999 e tenho os jogos de todas as gerações. Por isso, vários personagens e Pokémons serão de diferentes regiões terão seus destinos cruzados.

Esse cap. foi apenas uma apresentação e é mais curto que os demais. Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem reviews e contem suas opiniões.

Um agradecimento especial à minha irmão, Suppie-Ko, por ser revisora e co-autora dessa história.

Até a próxima,

PKMN01


	2. Capítulo 2: Encontros e Desencontros!

**DISCLAIMER: **O Universo Pokémon não pertence a mim, e sim à Game Freak. Apenas o enredo e alguns personagens são minhas invenções.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Encontros e desencontros!  
><strong>

Ah, atrasado como sempre! O professor Louis disse para eu encontrá-lo às 10h no seu laboratório na cidade de Soria... E MEU POKÉTCH JÁ MARCA 9:30! Será impossível chegar lá em meia hora! Se ao menos eu tivesse um Pokémon com Fly...

- Isso não será problema! Posso te levar lá com meu Charizard!

O Charizard do meu pai era incrível! Lembro que, quando eu e meu irmão éramos apenas crianças, ele costumava nos levar até o vulcão de Cinnabar e o Mt. Silver. Ao chegarmos ao topo, passávamos a tarde inteira vendo a bela vista que tínhamos lá de cima.

-Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas com Louis e aproveitar que o Professor Oak estará lá! Há sempre coisas novas pra aprender com esses dois!

- Que bom, pai! Mas o que vocês vão fazer em Soria? Há algum problema? – Eu perguntei.

-Nada de mais, filho... Alguns Pokémons da região de Domps estão quase desaparecendo e o Professor me chamou para pesquisar o motivo... Vamos logo, Phil... Você vai se atrasar!

E assim começou o primeiro dia da minha jornada! Uma carona no Charizard do grande Blaine! Apesar de curto, esse vôo até o laboratório será inesquecível!

*15 minutos depois*

- Bem, filho... Antes de me reunir com o Professor, vou visitar um velho amigo lá da região Kanto que se mudou pra cá, assim como nós! Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia de jornada!

-Obrigado, pai! Tenho certeza que será um dia fantástico!

Assim que perdi meu pai de vista, fui finalmente conhecer o Professor Louis. O laboratório, por fora, era enorme. Muito maior do que o do Professor Elm e do Professor Oak. Dirigir-me até a porta está sendo difícil... Uma mistura de medo, ansiedade e espírito de aventura. Enfim, acho que chegou a hora!

*Entrada no Laboratório*

Ao entrar no laboratório, percebi que não havia ninguém por perto. Como não gosto de esperar, foi inevitável gritar:

- Professor Louis! Professor Louis!

- Ele já está chegando! – disse uma voz misteriosa.

De repente, vindo de um teletransporte (parecido com aqueles que a Silph Co. experimentou em sua sede, em Saffron City) aparece seu assistente. Fiquei surpreso: era Tracy, um dos maiores pesquisadores Pokémon de Kanto!

- O Professor foi buscar alguns Pokémons que estavam no Day Care! Ele já deve estar a caminho! – disse Tracy.

-Você deve ser o filho do famoso Blaine, não é? Fique a vontade! Vejo que você tem uma Poké Ball pendurada no cinto. Já capturou seu primeiro Pokémon? – perguntou.

-Não... Esse Pokémon é um Dratini, e é um dos favoritos do meu falecido irmão. É com ele que vou começar minha jornada! –respondi.

-Meus pêsames... Eu soube da morte do seu irmão. Foi uma perda terrível. Ele era um excelente treinador. Seria um forte candidato ao título da Pokémon League de Domps.

Subitamente, a porta foi aberta. Por ela, entrou uma Seviper arrastando um homem de meia idade, cabelos longos e barba por fazer. Parecia já estar acostumado com esse tipo de situação. Aparentando estar constrangido e, mesmo assim, descontraído, ele disse:

- DESCULPE O ATRASO! – fazendo o Pokémon voltar para a Poké Ball – Essa Seviper adora o laboratório e sempre anima quando voltamos para casa.

- Olá, professor! É um grande prazer te conhecer! Sou Philip, filho de Blaine!

- Eu sei quem você é, rapaz. Seu pai é um grande treinador e me ajudou muito durante todos esses anos. Ele me disse que você pretende começar sua jornada. Você com certeza está preparado; vem de uma família de excelente treinadores... Vejo que já tem um Pokémon!

- Obrigado, senhor! Esse Pokémon é o Dratini do meu irmão. Pretendo honrar a memória dele nessa aventura!

- No nosso encontro de hoje, eu pretendia te entregar um presente: uma Pokédex. Mas aquele velho Oak ainda não apareceu por aqui para me entregá-la! Enquanto isso, Tracy vai acompanhá-lo até a cidade de Justia, para comprar seus equipamentos!

- Tudo bem! Obrigado por tudo, Professor!

- Foi um prazer, meu rapaz. Tenho certeza que você será um treinador poderoso!

- Vamos, Philip – disse Tracy – Temos que ir, antes que as lojas fiquem muito cheias!

Assim que saímos do Laboratório, vejo meu pai, acompanhado de um rosto familiar. Era Paul, meu melhor amigo desde a infância! Ele também se mudou para Domps para começar sua aventura!

- Fui visitar o Norman, líder do ginásio de Petalburg e encontrei o Paul treinando seu Cubone – disse meu pai.

- Oi, Philip! Quanto tempo! Está ansioso para começar sua viagem?

Quando crianças, eu e Paul nunca nos demos bem. Ele parecia estar sempre atrás de confusão e, quando a encontrava, dava um jeito de colocar a culpa em mim. Um dia, quando tive coragem de enfrentá-lo, o desafiei em uma competição de nado de New Bark até Tohjo Falls. Ironicamente, nenhum de nós sabia nadar muito bem e, no meio do caminho, acabei me afogando. Lembro-me de ter acordado em casa, no dia seguinte, com os olhares preocupados do meu pai. Ele me dissera que Paul tinha me carregado até a margem do rio, mas, não aguentando o esforço, perdeu a consciência também. Fui visitá-lo no hospital e, desde então, nunca mais nos separamos.

-Sim! Vi que você tem um Pokémon... Você quer ser o meu primeiro adversário? – disse eu, louco para batalhar.

- Claro, vamos lá!

A adrenalina corria em minhas veias. Aquela seria minha primeira batalha! E com o Pokémon do meu irmão. Foi quando, pude gritar pela primeira vez:

- VAI DRATINI!  
>- Cubone, vamos lá!<p>

E foi assim que eu ordenei o primeiro ataque de um Pokémon na minha vida!

- Dratini, Headbutt!

Minha emoção de repente virou dúvida: Dratini não me obedecia. Ordenei o ataque muitas outras vezes, e nada aconteceu. Enquanto isso, ele levava golpes do Cubone de Paul, sem ao menos se defender. Foi quando ouvi a voz de Tracy:

- Você disse que esse Dratini era do seu irmão, certo?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Nas minhas últimas pesquisas, descobri que os Pokémons são criaturas extremamente fiéis e intuitivas. Eles não param de obedecer ao dono, a não ser que este morra. Mesmo que o seu mestre desapareça, eles sabem o momento exato de sua morte e, somente assim, passam a obedecer outro treinador. Você tem CERTEZA que seu irmão está morto? – disse Tracy bastante intrigado com a situação.

- Não... O corpo dele nunca apareceu. Quer dizer que e-ele pode est-estar VIVO?

- Não posso acreditar que ele está vivo. –disse uma voz misteriosa, vinda de longe.

(Continua)

**NOTA DO AUTOR: **Agora a grande trama da história começou a ser revelada. Será que Mark estará vivo? Não se esqueça de mandar reviews dizendo o que achou do segundo cap!

Novamente, um agredecimento especial a Suppie-Ko, que me ajuda a escrever essa fanfic.

Até a próxima,

PKMN01


	3. Capítulo 3: A Organização Metagross!

**Disclaimer:**O universo Pokémon não pertence a mim, e sim à GameFreak. Apenas o enredo e alguns personagens são minhas invenções.

** Capítulo 3: Ele está vivo? A organização Metagross!**

- Não... O corpo dele nunca apareceu. Quer dizer que e-ele pode est-estar VIVO?

- Não posso acreditar que ele está vivo. –disse uma voz misteriosa, vinda de longe.

* * *

><p>- Quer dizer, que depois de todo esse tempo, seu irmão pode estar vivo? – Quem falava era simplesmente Steven Stone, o campeão da Pokémon League da Região de Hoenn e melhor amigo de meu irmão Mark. - Após a tempestade de neve que supostamente o matou eu o procurei desesperadamente nos arredores do Mt. Coronet. Até mesmo meu Metagross, com seus quatro cérebros e incríveis poderes psíquicos não foi capaz de localizá-lo... Como ele pode estar vivo?<p>

- É muito difícil explicar... – disse Tracy, confuso - Mas as minhas últimas experiências foram muito precisas. TODOS os Pokémons só pararam de obedecer ao dono quando tinham certeza de sua morte. Inclusive, um dos Pokémons utilizados foi um Dratini. Essas criaturas têm uma espécie de intuição fantástica. Talvez seja uma das razões pelas quais Pokémons e seus donos mantêm um laço eterno.

Eu estava atônito. Sabia que a morte do meu irmão nunca havia sido esclarecida, mas não conhecia muitos detalhes sobre o incidente. Por isso, pedi que Steven continuasse a contar o que sabia.

- Sempre quis que você soubesse mais sobre seu irmão, Phil. Porém seu pai nunca permitiu que eu revelasse tudo o que aconteceu. A situação já era muito triste e não queríamos causar mais sofrimento. – falou, com um semblante de culpa.

- Está tudo bem, Steven. Acho que chegou a hora de contá-lo a história "completa". – disse meu pai.

- Está certo, Blaine. Ele precisa estar ciente dos perigos que pode enfrentar na Região de Domps. Phil, preste muita atenção:  
>"Existe uma organização criminosa, chamada Team Space. Ela é composta por remanescentes da Team Galatic. Esses membros se aliaram com ex-membros da Team Rocket e da Team Magma e se esconderam no Mt. Coronet, em Sinnoh, onde planejavam um experimento que reuniria todos os Pokémons possíveis para organizar um ataque em Domps, fazendo com que essa região fosse submetida às suas vontades megalomaníacas.<p>

Sabendo de seus planos, alguns treinadores experientes, como seu irmão Mark, seu pai Blaine, os oito líderes de ginásio de Sinnoh, Sabrina e Lorelei de Kanto, Norman de Petalburg e até seu amigo Paul se reuniram para frustrar seus planos."

Como assim? Meu melhor amigo fazia parte de uma organização contra o crime e não me contou? Ele sabia como eu nunca tinha achado a morte do meu irmão um acidente e, mesmo sabendo da verdade, mentiu para mim? Essa história é digna de Teorias da Conspiração!

- Paul, como você pôde me esconder isso? – eu disse, magoado.

- Foi necessário! Meu pai me fez jurar que guardaria segredo!

Steven estava sendo extremamente cauteloso. Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria me assustar, tentava me alertar dos perigos que enfrentaria. Com uma voz quase paternal, ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e voltou a falar:

"Na primeira reunião do grupo, juntaram-se a nós os professores Oak, Louis e Elm, além do líder de ginásio Raj, da região de Domps. Ficou acordado que parte do grupo faria uma investida ao esconderijo da Team Space para obter mais informações, enquanto a outra parte se mudaria para Domps.

Seu irmão foi o primeiro a se oferecer para o nosso ataque. Eu, como um dos treinadores mais experientes também participei. Ainda foram juntos Lorelei e Arnold, antigo líder do Ginásio de Gelo de Domps, que também está desaparecido.

Tudo estava correndo bem. Nos infiltramos tranqüilamente no esconderijo, rendemos alguns guardas e estávamos rumo à sala central, onde os integrantes da Team Space estavam reunidos. Porém, quando passamos pelo pátio, um Abomasnow controlado pelo ex-líder da Team Rocket, Giovanni, conjurou uma tempestade de neve, e o grupo se separou. A última vez que vi seu irmão foi numa montanha próxima, onde ele tentou se esconder e usar seu Aerodactyl para resgatar o grupo e escapar. Porém, uma avalanche aconteceu e ele ficou soterrado. Usamos Pokémons de fogo para derreter a neve, mas, inexplicavelmente, não havia ninguém no lugar onde ele deveria estar."

- O que aconteceu com os outros? – perguntei.

- Lorelei foi capturada pela Team Space, porém conseguimos libertá-la. Se a teoria de Tracy estiver correta, Arnold está morto. Alguns Pokémons dele estão com o seu irmão, Krai, que é o líder do Ginásio de Danight.

- Contudo, devido ao resultado pesquisa de Tracy, as buscas serão continuadas. – disse uma voz seca.

Era o Professor Oak! A maior autoridade em Pokémons do planeta! Ele é um amigo de longa data do meu pai. Os dois pesquisavam juntos toda a região próxima a Cinnabar Island e as Seaffom Islands, à procura de vestígios de Pokémons pré-históricos e para entrevistar cientistas da Pokémon Mansion, responsáveis pela descoberta do raríssimo Mew. Estávamos todos tão entretidos na história de Steven, que não percebemos sua chegada.

- Olá, Phil. Olá a todos. Vim apenas para entregar a Pokedéx do jovem filho de Blaine, mas vejo que ele já conhece o nosso grupo e seus objetivos.

- Sim, senhor. Não só conheço como também pretendo fazer parte dele!

- Mas ele é só uma criança! – disse Norman – Blaine já perdeu um filho; não permitirei que ele perca outro.

- Se ele quiser, participará. – disse meu pai, sério – A minha família é composta de treinadores fortes, corajosos e, sobretudo, justos. Será uma honra para mim que meu filho participe de uma organização que pretende fazer o bem.

- Discordo de sua decisão, Blaine. Porém, a respeito. Mesmo com todos os riscos, Phil será importante no grupo, pois conhecerá muita gente em Domps. Além disso, ele e Paul formam uma boa dupla e trabalharão muito bem juntos. – disse Norman, que não escondia sua expressão receosa.

Nesse momento, o Professor Oak retirou do bolso de seu jaleco dois dispositivos eletrônicos. Eram vermelhos e muito brilhantes e possuíam o selo da Silph Co.

- Phil, preciso te entregar isso. É minha melhor invenção. Ela é essencial para novos treinadores começarem sua jornada. Seu nome é Pokedéx: ela mostra informações de todos os Pokémons catalogados até hoje. Por acaso, tinha uma sobrando, e trouxe para você também, Paul!

-Obrigado, Professor! – dissemos eu e Paul, em uníssono.

- Prestem atenção, rapazes. A região de Domps está constantemente ameaçada pela Team Space. A qualquer momento, eles podem fazer um ataque e é preciso cuidado. Porém, vocês não estão sós. Todos os membros da nossa organização se mudaram para cá. Norman está em Justia, enquanto Steven, eu e Prof. Elm estamos em Fel, uma cidade enorme, que acreditamos estar de alguma forma sob a influência da Space. Sabrina e Lorelei são líderes de ginásio. Fora todos os líderes, que fazem parte da **Organização Metagross**!

Meu pai, Norman e Paul riram debochadamente, enquanto Steven estava com os olhos brilhando – Metagross sempre foi o Pokémon preferido do campeão de Hoenn.

- Vamos mesmo usar esse nome? Metagross é uma lata velha! – disse meu pai, para provocar Steven.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Steven estava enfurecido.

- Tudo bem, se você faz questão, usaremos Organização Metagross... – disse o professor Louis. - Agora, rapazes, vão. Vocês precisam ir a Justia comprar os equipamentos com o Tracy. Não se esqueçam que esse é o primeiro dia das suas jornadas!

-Professor Louis, mas eu preciso de um Pokémon... O Dratini do meu irmão não me obedece, se lembra? – disse. Sem um Pokémon era impossível começar a jornada.

- Tudo bem, Phil. Quando você voltar de Justia, estarei aqui no laboratório te esperando. Tenho alguns Pokémons sobrando. Você pode escolher um. – disse sorridente o professor Louis.

Confuso sobre o paradeiro do meu irmão, ansioso para comprar os equipamentos e receber meu novo Pokémon e, como sempre, atrasado! Segui Tracy e Paul rumo a Justia no meu primeiro dia de Jornada. Quantas revelações, quanta aventura!

-Ei, Phil! Boa sorte! Vou pedir para nossos amigos protegerem vocês dois! Eu não vou poder fazê-lo pessoalmente. Vou com Steven procurar seu irmão em Sinnoh! –disse meu pai.

E, com essa frase na cabeça, eu saio da pequena Soria em busca da minha glória!

**CONTINUA!**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DO AUTOR:<br>**Bom, primeiramente, gostaria de me desculpar pela demora por mais um capítulo. Organizar meu tempo anda meio complicado e nunca acabo escrevendo o próximo cap. Em segundo lugar, muito obrigada a todos que leram a fic, especialmente à **Time Lady S.K**, que me incentivou a continuar essa história.

Para evitar confusão, vou listar os personagens que já apareceram até agora:  
><strong><br>Phil Burnes**– nosso herói

**Mark Burnes** – o irmão perdido; idealizador da Organização Metagross  
><strong><br>Blaine Burnes** – pai do herói; ex-líder do Ginásio de Cinnabar (Kanto); atual Elite Four de Domps; idealizador da Organização Metagross  
><strong><br>Professor Louis** – cientista/professor de Domps; integrante da Organização Metagross  
><strong><br>Professor Oak** – cientista/professor de Kanto; idealizador da Organização Metagross  
><strong><br>Tracy** – ex-assistente do Professor Oak; assistente do Professor Louis  
><strong><br>Paul** – melhor amigo de Phil; integrante da Organização Metagross  
><strong><br>Norman** – pai de Paul; ex-líder do Ginásio de Petalburg (Hoenn); integrante da Organização Metagross  
><strong><br>Steven Stone** – Campeão da região de Hoenn; idealizador da Organização Metagross


	4. Capítulo 4 : O misterioso Okubo!

**Captítulo 4: Rumo a Justia! O misterioso Okubo!**

**DISCLAIMER: **O Universo Pokémon não pertence a mim, e sim à Game Freak. Apenas o enredo e alguns personagens são minhas invenções.

****  
>(NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...)<p>

-Ei, Phil! Boa sorte! Vou pedir para nossos amigos protegerem vocês dois! Eu não vou poder fazê-lo pessoalmente. Vou com Steven procurar seu irmão em Sinnoh! –disse meu pai.

E, com essa frase na cabeça, eu saio da pequena Soria em busca da minha glória! 

"Nossa! Então é verdade... Meu irmão pode realmente estar vivo! Eu não tinha nenhuma esperança que ele fosse encontrado um dia, mas com as notícias de Steven e o experimento de Tracy me sinto ainda mais motivado a ser um excelente treinador."

Tudo que eu pensava desde o momento em que saí do Laboratório do Professor Louis em direção a Justia era relacionado a Mark. Por alguns momentos, esqueci que esse era o primeiro dia de minha jornada, que até receberia meu primeiro Pokémon.

- Phil, Phil! – disse Paul, um tanto impaciente – Phil, estou te chamado há quase um minuto e você nem responde! No que está pensando?

- Em Mark... Será que Steven vai encontrá-lo?

- Claro que sim! Steven é um dos melhores treinadores do mundo! Não é à toa que é o campeão em Hoenn.

- É, mas ele fracassou nas primeiras buscas...

- Muitos membros da Organização Metagross estarão atrás dele, não se preocupe. Seu irmão é um dos pilares do grupo. Sem ele, nosso futuro é sombrio e duvidoso – disse Paul, tentando esconder a preocupação com um falso sorriso confiante.

- Mas, Paul, esqueci de te perguntar... Como foi que você descobriu a Organização? Você seguiu seu pai, ou algo do tipo?

- Mais ou menos! – disse Paul, parecendo recordar das aventuras que passou, com um riso no canto da boca.

Então, Paul começou a contar uma história digna de contos de espiões, que chamou atenção inclusive do o até então quieto Tracy:

"Eu desconfiei de que estava acontecendo alguma coisa quando meu pai deixou o Ginásio de Petalburg nas mãos dos meus irmãos May e Max e disse que se mudaria para a região de Domps. Então, quando soube que ele iria para Sinnoh, comprei uma passagem do Magnet Train e o segui até a sede da Organização Metagross".

"Foi quando eu conheci Steven, que convenceu meu pai a me deixar participar, contanto que não falasse nada pra você. Seu irmão Mark me encarregou de começar minha aventura aqui em Domps – e não em Hoenn como eu planejava – para conhecer novas pessoas e tentar recrutar novos membros para nosso grupo".

- Nossa, que história! E você nem começou a sua jornada ainda! – disse Tracy, boquiaberto com o espírito aventureiro de Paul.

- Mas e você, Tracy, não participa da Organização como os outros? – perguntei, curioso, já que Tracy não fora citado ou falara algo sobre o grupo.

- Não, não participo. Na verdade ela foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu agora trabalho com o Professor Louis.

-Sério? – disse, confuso.

- Sim. O Professor Oak, quando teve a ideia de fundar a Organização, junto com Steven, seu irmão e seu pai, estava muito agitado, constantemente se esquecia de suas obrigações no laboratório e se ausentava muito. Como já estava cansado da região de Kanto, decidi explorar o continente de Domps sendo assistente do professor Louis, que prontamente me aceitou em seu laboratório devido a uma carta de recomendação do velho Oak.

- Mas o professor sequer te contou sobre seus planos?

- Ele disse que estava preocupado por causa da ascensão de um novo grupo criminoso e, inclusive me chamou para participar da Organização Metagross. Eu me recusei, já que não sou um treinador experiente e tenho muitas funções no laboratório. Meu único compromisso é guardar segredo.

Enquanto andávamos os quilômetros seguintes, conversávamos animadamente. Porém, depois de um tempo resolvemos nos calar: fazia muito calor e estávamos exaustos do longo caminho de Soria até Justia. Depois de meia hora de caminhada, finalmente avistamos uma placa:

"Cidade de Soria a 10 minutos de caminhada: Treinadores iniciantes, visitem nossas lojas! Temos os melhores preços de Domps!".

- Finalmente! Não agüento mais andar! – disse, Paul, acostumado a voar no Tropius de sua irmã May.

- Se você não agüenta essa pequena caminhada, como vai conseguir percorrer Domps inteira? – disse Tracy, irônico.

Nos dez minutos que restavam para chegar a Justia, lembrei que ainda não tinha feito uma das decisões mais importantes da minha vida: "QUAL SERIA MEU PRIMEIRO POKÉMON?". Eu sequer sabia quais opções o Professor Louis me ofereceria. Deveria escolher um Pokémon de fogo para manter a tradição da família? Ou inovo e escolho um de água? Ou talvez de planta? Foi quando perguntei para Tracy:

-Tracy, você sabe quais Pokémons o Professor Louis tem a oferecer?

- Ah, finalmente você lembrou que precisará fazer sua escolha! Acabamos nos envolvendo muito na conversa sobre Mark e a Organização Metagross que nem conversamos nada a respeito de seu primeiro Pokémon... Bem, eu não quero estragar a surpresa, mas posso adiantar que no laboratório temos disponíveis um Pokémon exclusivo de cada região: um de Kanto, um de Johto, um Hoenn, um de Sinnoh e um de Unova. Como você sabe, a região de Domps têm todos os Pokémons que as outras regiões apresentam, sem exclusividades. Isso, na verdade, é um dos meus pontos de estudo!

- Por favor, Tracy, não faça esse suspense!

-AHEM! – pigarreou Paul – Finalmente chegamos a Justia. Não esperarei nem mais um segundo! Vamos comprar logo nossos equipamentos! Quero ganhar logo minha primeira insígnia!

Justia é uma cidade pequena e agradável. Não tem muita tradição nas competições Pokémon, já que sequer possui um Ginásio Oficial de Domps. Porém, é um ponto de encontro de vários treinadores, pois possui um comércio dedicado aos equipamentos iniciais, além de ser o ponto de partida de muitos jovens aventureiros, assim como eu.

Quando chegamos à praça central da cidade, Paul correu para uma loja, afoito para comprar seu equipamento:

-Paul, espere! – disse, Tracy, tentando alcançar meu veloz amigo – Você ainda nem sabe o que deve comprar!

Paul olhou para trás e, percebendo que não sabia o que faria quando chegasse à loja, parou. Quando finalmente o alcançamos, Tracy deu algumas dicas para nós:

- Rapazes, prestem atenção: para fazerem uma aventura tranqüila, precisam ter sempre consigo algumas Potions, para recuperarem a saúde dos Pokémons, Revives para acordá-los de um desmaio após uma derrota, Antidotes para curá-los e Escape Ropes para fugirem de cavernas perigosas. Ah, é claro! Comprem Poké Balls, para capturarem novos Pokémons! Quando terminarem, me encontrem no Pokémon Center – ele disse, apontando para o prédio a nossa frente.

Então, Paul e eu fomos comprar nosso kit de iniciante. Vinte minutos depois e muitos Poké Dollars gastos.

-Nossa, Phil. Você comprou muitos Escape Ropes. Você ainda tem medo de cavernas escuras como quando éramos crianças? – provocou Paul.

- Medo? Acho que não fui eu que chorei quando fiquei perdido em Tohjo Falls! –retruquei.

- Cale a boca, Phil! Quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui, mais rápido vamos desafiar nosso primeiro Líder!

Chegando ao Pokémon Center, encontramos Tracy, que parecia estar apressado:

- Rapazes, serei breve. Além de estar ficando tarde, preciso voltar ao Laboratório. Recebi uma ligação do Professor Louis. Ele quer que pesquisemos mais sobre o Dratini de Mark. Ele parece ter algo diferente...

- Aconteceu algo com ele? – perguntei, preocupado

- Não, não... Não se preocupe. Mas o Professor ficou intrigado pelo fato de ele nunca ter evoluído e por apresentar características atípicas.

Mas como eu ia dizendo... Esse aqui é o Pokémon Center. Aqui vocês podem recuperar seus Pokémons após as batalhas, além de servir como hotel para treinadores. Nunca deixem de visitá-los! Todas as cidades, por menor que sejam, têm um!

- Tracy, vamos! Quero desafiar a Elite Four logo! – disse Paul, apressado como sempre.

Quando estávamos nos dirigindo à saída do prédio, uma voz chamou o nome de Tracy. Tratava-se de um homem, com vestes orientais, cabelos roxos e vermelhos, com uma cicatriz no olho, carregando uma espada nas costas:

- Se não é aquele super nerd do Tracy!

- Okubo! Quanto tempo! O que faz aqui em Domps? – disse Tracy, aparentemente encontrando um amigo antigo.

- Não sabe que sou o novo membro da Elite Four? – disse o homem peculiar, arregalando os olhos de Paul. – Cynthia teve problemas em Sinnoh e precisou se ausentar. Eu assumi o lugar dela. Mas a surpresa é minha: o que VOCÊ faz aqui?

- Estou trabalhando com o Professor Louis, em Soria. Minha mais nova pesquisa será sobre o Dratini de Mark Burnes, filho do seu companheiro de Elite, Blaine.

- O DRATINI DE BURNES? – disse Okubo, em tom de surpresa e, após perceber que todos ficaram curiosos com o tom de sua voz, repetiu a pergunta – O Dratini de Burnes?

Nesse momento, fiquei muito intrigado pela curiosidade do homem pelo Dratini de meu irmão. Rudemente, entrei na conversa e perguntei:

- Por que o senhor se interessou tanto no Dratini do meu irmão? – perguntei, de forma seca.

- Uhm, você é irmão de Burnes? Sempre me interessei no Dratini dele, pois nunca evoluiu, porém era extremamente forte. Na verdade, todos os Pokémons do tipo Dragão são extremamente fortes...

- Ainda fã dos Dragões, Okubo? – perguntou Tracy.

- É claro. Não há Pokémons mais fortes. Diga ao seu amigo, filho de Blaine, que ainda não possui nenhum Pokémon, que se houver oportunidade, escolher um Dragão – disse Okubo em tom provocador, apontando para o meu cinto vazio. – Preciso ir, Tracy. Adeus.

Sem esperar resposta de Tracy, o arrogante homem tirou seu Salamance da Poké Ball e voou rumo ao Norte.

Paul, com os olhos ainda arregalados por saber o cargo que Okubo ocupa, parecia estar imobilizado. Se conheço bem meu amigo, ele estava imaginando como seria uma batalha entre os dois na final da Elite Four. Ou até mesmo imaginando como é ser um Elite Four.

- ELE É DEMAIS! – exclamou Paul, com os olhos brilhando.

Eu, por outro lado, achara Okubo um homem arrogante e estranhamente misterioso. O jeito como ele se dirigiu a mim e seu interesse quase obsessivo pelo Dratini de Mark me deixaram irritado e desconfiado sobre seu caráter.

- Pois eu o achei arrogante! – disse, secamente

- Mas ele pode ser arrogante! Ele deve ser um excelente treinador! – disse Paul, retrucando.

Não respondi nada. Apenas fiz uma cara séria e, Paul, entendendo que havia ficado irritado, não se dirigiu a mim. Tracy, entendendo a situação, disse:

- Rapazes, não briguem! Temos ainda que voltar para Soria! E Phil, anime-se! Você vai receber seu primeiro Pokémon! Rápido, vamos logo! Ainda preciso começar o experimento com o Dratini de seu irmão. – disse Tracy, com uma voz conciliadora.

Com Tracy apaziguando a situação, fiquei com um humor melhor. Mesmo assim, como na caminhada para Justia, não conseguia pensar no meu primeiro Pokémon. E o motivo era Okubo. Então, lembrei que Tracy aparentemente o conhecia bem. Decidi perguntá-lo sobre o treinador arrogante, interrompendo um silêncio que durara quase toda a caminhada de volta a Soria:

- Tracy, de onde você conhece o Okubo? Ele sempre foi prepotente assim? – perguntei, ainda com raiva em minhas palavras.

- Bem, Phil... Sei que você deve estar com raiva de Okubo, mas ele sempre foi assim... Pelo menos desde que ele partiu de Johto.

- Como assim? – perguntei, intrigado.

"Como você sabe, eu sou da região de Johto. Mais especificamente, da cidade de Blackthorn. Eu e Okubo crescemos juntos e fomos melhores amigos de infância. Sua família é muito tradicional na minha cidade, sendo administradora do Ginásio de Blackthorn há várias gerações. Por isso, Okubo sempre foi doutrinado a gostar de Pokémons do tipo Dragão, já que era o tipo que sua família usava no Ginásio há décadas.

Mas o gosto virou obsessão e, quando éramos adolescentes, ele decidiu se isolar de todos para realizar um treinamento duríssimo, visando ser Líder do Ginásio no lugar do seu avô.

Dois anos depois, quando voltou para a cidade a pedido de seu avô, ele parecia estar muito mais forte como treinador e me disse estar preparado para assumir o Ginásio, pois "era muito mais forte que todos os membros da sua família".

Porém, para decepção de Okubo, seu avô escolheu Clair, sua prima e atual Líder do Ginásio de Blackthorn. Meu amigo ficou tão frustrado que decidiu abandonar Johto e sair pelo mundo aperfeiçoando ainda mais sua técnica e defendendo a supremacia dos Pokémons do tipo Dragão.

Depois de muito tempo sem notícias, ano passado recebi uma visita de Lance, Elite Four de Kanto e primo de Okubo, no laboratório do Professor Oak. Ele me contou que Okubo havia mudando completamente sua aparência e parecia estar sempre nervoso e cheio de si. Ainda, ele estava desafiando todos os mestres de Pokémons do tipo Dragão, como Drake, Elite Four de Hoenn, Clair e o próprio Lance.

Pouco tempo depois, o encontrei no Sky Pillar, em Hoenn, onde ele procurava evidências de que um Pokémon já habitou essa construção. Ele foi tão arrogante quanto foi com você, e citava sempre os Dragões na conversa. Ele está paranóico..."

-Ele é louco... – disse

Antes que pudesse perceber, estávamos novamente no portão de entrada da cidade de Soria. Depois de esclarecer minhas dúvidas sobre Okubo, era inevitável pensar na escolha que estava pra fazer. Estava se aproximando o momento pelo qual eu esperei o dia todo – mesmo tendo desviado o foco dele uma série de vezes - Estava chegando a hora de escolher MEU PRIMEIRO POKÉMON!

Paul me deixava ainda mais nervoso, com seu estilo provocador:

- Vai escolher um Pokémon de que tipo, Phil? Acho melhor você não escolher um do tipo Fogo ou do tipo Elétrico; caso contrário você não será páreo para meu Cubone!

- Veremos, Paul! Até com um Magikarp eu derrotaria esse seu Cubone! – disse, decidindo provocar.

Ambos continuamos a nos provocar e a rir muito um do outro. Quando chegamos à frente do Laboratório, o Professor Louis já estava lá. Parecia estar feliz por mim e não escondia a ansiedade, tão grande quanto a minha:

- Você demorou, Phil! Vamos logo escolher seu Pokémon! Como eu adoro esses momentos! – os olhos brilhando.

Entrei no laboratório e, quando olhei para trás, percebi que Paul e Tracy não entraram comigo. Indaguei porque ficaram e, Paul, respondeu, parecendo estar emocionado:

- Esse momento é seu, Phil. Embora sejamos melhores amigos, acho que você deve entrar lá sozinho. Além disso, estaremos juntos pelo resto de nossa jornada!

- Tudo bem, Paul! Escolherei rápido, pois sei que você quer logo desafiar seu primeiro Líder!

Depois da nossa "despedida", adentramos o Laboratório, a porta se fechou e perdi Paul de vista. Agora precisava fazer minha escolha só. O Professor Louis pedira para eu esperar, pois precisava buscar as Poké Balls em seu porão. Nesse intervalo, passou pela minha cabeça uma imagem de todos os Pokémons que eu conhecia – poucos em relação aos 649 já catalogados até agora – e já começara a escolher, mesmo sem saber quais seriam as minhas opções. Quando chegou, o Professor percebeu minha distração e gritou:

- CHEGOU A HORA!

- Professor, não me assuste assim! – exclamei – Mas é verdade: chegou a hora! Sem mais delongas, Professor, me apresente seus Pokémons!

- Preste atenção, Phil. Eu tenho aqui comigo um Pokémon de cada região...

- Eu sei, o Tracy já me falou isso – interrompi.

- Aquele falastrão! Uhm, mas continuando... Olhe atentamente para aquelas telas, Phil. Os Pokémons disponíveis serão mostrados ali!

De repente, telas enormes que estavam logo na minha frente acenderam. Elas foram acendendo uma a uma, com informações de cada Pokémon:

"Número 1: Growlithe, o cão de Fogo da região de Kanto!

Número 2: Mareep, a ovelha Elétrica da região de Johto!

Número 3: Makuhita, o Lutador da região de Hoenn!

Número 4: Skorupi, o escorpião Venenoso de Sinnoh!

Número 5: Axew, o Dragão de Unova!"

Quando ouvi a palavra "Dragão", a frase de Okubo ecoou na minha cabeça:

"Diga ao seu amigo, filho de Blaine, que ainda não possui nenhum Pokémon, que se houver oportunidade, escolher um Dragão".

Será que deveria escolher Axew? Será que deveria ouvir ao Elite Four arrogante? Bem, devo fazer minha escolha. Depois de muito pensar, disse:

- Professor, já cheguei a minha decisão. Meu parceiro Pokémon será...

**CONTINUA**

**NOTA DO AUTOR:** Olá! Mais um capítulo! E esse saiu bem rápido, não é mesmo? Enfim, o que vocês acharam desse tal de Okubo? Parece um treinador muito forte mesmo, mas bastante paranóico com Pokémons Dragão... E um tanto arrogante também, não acham?

Em relação ao nosso herói, qual parceiro ele escolherá? Qual vocês acham que ele devia escolher? Devia seguir as orientações de Okubo ou seguir seus instintos de mestre Pokémon?

Bom, mais um agradecimento aos que lêem a fic (mesmo os leitores-fantasma que nunca comentam nada). Postem suas reviews contando o que pensam da história! Qualquer comentário e crítica são bem vindos!

Até o próximo cap,

PKM01


	5. Capítulo 5: A aventura realmente começa!

**DISCLAIMER: **O Universo Pokémon não pertence a mim, e sim à Game Freak. Apenas o enredo e alguns personagens são minhas invenções.

**Capítulo 5: A aventura realmente começa! Meu primeiro Pokémon!**

(No capítulo anterior...)

- Professor, já cheguei a minha decisão. Meu parceiro Pokémon será...

* * *

><p>- ... será o Growlithe! – disse, entusiasmado com minha escolha.<p>

Logo após anunciar em voz alta o nome do meu primeiro companheiro, os outros telões de demonstração apagaram, e vinda de uma cápsula, estava a Pokéball com meu Pokémon.

- Parabéns pela sua escolha, Phil! – disse o professor Louis – Na verdade, eu já sabia que você selecionaria o Growlithe. Não disse nada para você, mas seu primeiro Pokémon é descendente do primeiro Pokémon de seu pai. Esse é um neto do Arcanine de seu pai!

- Sério, professor? – disse, surpreso – Acho que mantive a tradição da família e também terei um tipo Fogo!

Nesse momento, as palavras do misterioso Okubo ecoaram na minha mente mais uma vez. Foi inevitável lembrar que havia um Pokémon Dragão para ser escolhido, mas, sem me arrepender de ter escolhido Growlithe, indaguei o Professor Louis:

- Professor, preciso perguntar algo ao senhor. Quando estava comprando os equipamentos na cidade de Justia, Tracy encontrou um velho amigo de infância, chamado Okubo. Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas ele é o novo membro da Elite Four de Domps.

- Sim, ouvi falar desse sujeito... Dizem que ele é um ótimo treinador. Prossiga.

- Pode ser ótimo, mas é muito arrogante! – disse, em um tom de raiva – Ele é obcecado pelos Pokémons do tipo Dragão. Ele defende a supremacia dos Dragões perante os outros tipos de Pokémons, dizendo que eles são os mais poderosos. O senhor concorda? Acha que foi um erro não escolher o Axew?

- Bem, Phil, de certa forma ele está certo. Os Pokémons Dragões, em sua maioria são seres Lendários. Muitos deles foram responsáveis pela criação do mundo como ele é hoje; alguns controlam as dimensões e o tempo, como Palkia, Dialga e Giratina; outros são seres intelectuais, como Latios e Latias; ainda há um Pokémon que controla os eventos climáticos, que é o caso de Rayquaza. Claro, esses feitos podem se tratar apenas de lendas, mas muitos desses dragões já foram encontrados e catalogados.

- Então eles são mesmo os mais fortes? Quer dizer, muitos treinadores famosos usam os Dragões... – perguntei, quase convencido de que os lendários Dragões são invencíveis.

- Não, Phil! A força do Pokémon não depende apenas de sua espécie ou de seu tipo, mas do conjunto que ele forma com o treinador! Agora, saia já de meu laboratório e trate de se tornar o melhor treinador que puder, ouviu? Independentemente do tipo de Pokémon que você prefira! – disse, o professor no seu tom paternal, buscando me incentivar.

- É isso que farei, professor Louis! Mas primeiro e mais importante, preciso ver o Growlithe.

Distraído – como sempre – pela conversa com o Professor, não cheguei a pegar a Pokéball que saíra da cápsula. Lentamente, aproximei minha mão e finalmente liberei o Growlithe.

-Groow! Groow! – era Growlithe dando seu primeiro latido para mim!

- Growlithe, meu nome é Philip! Agora eu sou seu treinador e sei que seremos grandes amigos! Sei que você é muito forte! Seremos campeões!

Growlithe parecia estar muito feliz em me ter como treinador. Parecendo ter entendido o que falei, fez uma cara determinada e me olhou de uma forma inesquecível.

Após nosso primeiro contato, o recoloquei na Pokéball e, ansioso para encontrar Paul, me despedi do professor:

- Muito obrigado, Professor! Mas agora preciso começar minha jornada! Esse dia está sendo mais longo do que imaginava...

- De nada, Phil. Vá explorar a região de Domps! Você foi alertado dos perigos, mas não tema: a Organização Metagross estará sempre presente!

Finalmente, saí do laboratório do Professor Louis. Passei mais tempo na cidade de Soria do que pretendia! Já são 17h, segundo meu Pokétch, e minha jornada ainda nem começou. Paul está esperando com um olhar competitivo, como sempre. Prontamente, fui contar as novidades para ele.

- PAUL! Consegui meu primeiro Pokémon! É um Growlithe, descendente do Arcanine do meu pai!

- Que legal, Phil! Agora a nossa jornada finalmente poderá começar! Mas acho que você esqueceu do meu conselho... Falei pra você não escolher nenhum Pokémon de Fogo, ou não seria páreo para meu Cubone! – disse, Paul, arrogante – Espero que esteja pronto para nossa primeira batalha!

Inevitavelmente, a minha primeira batalha acontecerá aqui e agora. Novamente, sinto a adrenalina correndo em minhas veias. Lembro de meu irmão e seu Dratini e de suas batalhas que assistia quando ele e Steve organizavam competições em New Bark. Lembrei de meu pai Blaine e seus duelos memoráveis contra os desafiantes do Ginásio de Cinnabar Island. Chegou a hora de mostrar que venho da família Burne, que tenho sangue de treinador e habilidades de um campeão.

- Estava esperando por esse momento, Paul. Nossa primeira batalha. Vamos ver do que somos capazes.

- Eu sei que sou capaz de derrotá-lo com facilidade! – disse Paul, no habitual tom de confiança, arrogância e uma leve pitada de humor.

- CALMA, RAPAZES! – era a voz de Tracy. Tínhamos esquecido de sua presença no lado de fora do Laboratório – Vocês não farão uma batalha sem um juiz oficial, farão? Isso deixará a batalha ainda mais emocionante!

- Você entende de batalhas, Tracy? – perguntei, curioso.

- Entendo sim, Phil. Eu era juiz na Liga de Kanto, pouco depois de sair de Blackthorn e pouco antes de ir trabalhar com o velho Oak. Eu nunca me dediquei ao máximo nas batalhas, mas sempre gostei de analisá-las e pesquisá-las. São quando os Pokémons mostram quem realmente são. Mas, sem mais delongas, vamos começar logo essa batalha! Já vai anoitecer e os dois precisam ir pra Neptun ainda hoje. Lá encontrarão o primeiro Ginásio, liderado pelo membro da Organização Raj. Se saírem logo ainda terão tempo de batalhar com os treinadores locais.

- Está bem, vamos logo! – disse junto com Paul, em uníssono.

- Vamos lá, então!

Nesse momento, Tracy retirou do bolso uma maleta. Após apertar um único botão, ela se abriu transformando-se em um daqueles telões usados em Ginásios. Estava me sentindo um verdadeiro treinador.

- De um lado temos Paul, da cidade de Petalburg. Do outro, temos Phil, da cidade de New Bark... quer dizer, Cinnabar... ou seja lá de onde ele for! Somente um Pokémon poderá ser usado. COMECEM!

Chegou a hora. Eu estou pronto. Growlithe está pronto. Estamos prontos para ganhar!

- VAI, GROWLITHE!

- Cubone, mostre quem manda!

Precisava desfazer a desvantagem de tipos. Nas vezes que assisti meu pai defender a insígnia de Cinnabar, percebi que seu Arcanine era bastante rápido. Decidi usar isso a meu favor.

- Growlithe, mostre sua velocidade e use Bite!

- Cubone, evasiva!

O Cubone de Paul não conseguiu desviar do golpe. Porém, nada parecia ter acontecido. Cubone continuou de pé, inabalado.

- Cubone tem uma defesa muito forte! Agora, mostre seu poder de ataque: Bone Club!

O golpe pegou em cheio em Growlithe. Mesmo machucado, meu Pokémon continuou de pé, determinado a derrotar Paul.

Precisava agir de forma diferente. Atacar de perto seria um risco. Portanto, poderia usar a velocidade de Growlithe e atacar de longe.

- Agüente firme, Growlithe! Corra para longe e use seu Ember.

Dito e feito. O Ember parece ter afetado o Cubone, que ficou desnorteado.

- Cubone, contra-ataque! Não deixe ele te queimar!

A ordem de Paul foi em vão. A velocidade de Growlithe era muito superior a de Cubone, fazendo com que seus golpes atingissem somente ao vento.

- Growlithe, use Ember mais uma vez!

- Cubone, use seu Bone Club para enfraquecer as chamas!

A estratégia de Paul funcionou. O osso de Cubone impedia que as chamas chegassem ao seu corpo, inutilizando o ataque de Growlithe. Precisava atacar de perto.

- Growlithe, use seu Quick Attack para chegar no Cubone e o surpreenda com Bite!

- Cubone, use seu Headbutt!

Antes que Growlithe pudesse chegar ao Cubone, o Pokémon de Paul se projetou para atacar o meu, acertando uma poderosa cabeçada. Growlithe, novamente, ficou debilitado.

- Cubone, finalize a batalha com o Bone Club!

Era o fim. Cubone usara seu ataque mais forte e Growlithe, praticamente imóvel, não pode fazer nada, senão tentar resistir ao golpe. Em vão. O Bone Club pegou em cheio, encerrando a luta.

- Growlithe, resista! Você consegue! – disse, tentando animar meu parceiro.

- Growlithe está fora de combate! O campeão é Paul, da cidade de Petalburg!

- ISSO! Você é o máximo, Cubone! Merece descansar! Volte para a Pokéball.

- Você também fez um ótimo trabalho, Growlithe. Descanse!

Logo após a derrota, Paul veio falar comigo. Surpreendentemente, largou o tom arrogante e veio me consolar.

- Phil, você foi muito bem! Mesmo sendo sua primeira batalha, você soube trabalhar muito bem em conjunto com o Growlithe! Suas estratégias foram ótimas! Além disso, eu levei vantagem, pois já havia batalhado antes e meu Cubone está mais bem treinado. Mais um pouco de prática e você já estará me desafiando na Elite! – disse Paul, sem largar, entanto, o tom confiante.

- Parece que o sangue Burne realmente corre nas suas veias, Phil! Faço das palavras de Paul as minhas. Mesmo sendo sua primeira batalha, sabia exatamente o que fazer! – disse Tracy.

Eu não ficara chateado por perder. Muito pelo contrário. Essa derrota só acendera a chama de treinador em mim! Sei que preciso progredir e por isso irei dar o meu máximo para poder orgulhar meu pai. Orgulhar meu irmão, onde quer que ele esteja. Esse é apenas o início de uma lenda!

- Phil, está ficando tarde. Vamos logo para Neptun para podermos batalhar mais! Aposto que lá você terá sua primeira vitória!

Nesse momento, vejo um Charizard em um vôo rasante. Logo atrás, um brilhante Skarmory o segue. Percebi que eram meu pai e Steven. Pareciam estar voando na direção de Sinnoh. Foi quando meu Pokétch começou a tocar. Era uma mensagem de meu pai:

"Phil, como disse mais cedo, eu e Steven estamos indo para Sinnoh obter mais pistas sobre o paradeiro do seu irmão. Divirta-se na sua jornada! Antes que me esqueça, aqui estão os números de todos que você pode confiar. São todos membros da Organização Metagross".

Recebi o contato de todos os membros da Organização : Os Professores Oak e Louis, Steven, Norman e todos os líderes de Domps, que inclui Sabrina e Lorelei.

- Paul, recebi o contato dos membros da Organização de meu pai. Aliás, foi o Charizard dele que acabou de passar aqui. Agora estamos mais seguros, né?

-Acho que sim! Tomara que eles tenham alguma missão pra gente! – disse Paul, com seu espírito aventureiro à flor da pele.

- Missão?! Somos apenas iniciantes com um Pokémon cada! Melhor pensarmos na nossa jornada! Estamos atrasados! – disse, em tom irônico.

- É, dessa vez você tem razão! Neptun é logo ali! Vamos!

Nesse momento nos despedimos de Tracy, que prometeu dar notícias do Dratini o meu irmão. Torço para que a pesquisa com o pequeno Dragão dê alguma pista sobre o paradeiro do Mark.

Então, finalmente partimos e depois de meia hora de caminhada chegamos à cidade de Neptun. Estávamos cansados, porém queríamos travar mais batalhas. Acabamos concordando em passar a noite em um Pokémon Center e, na manhã seguinte treinarmos nossos Pokémons para o cada vez mais próximo primeiro desafio a um líder.

- É, acho que o melhor a se fazer é descansar em um Poké Center mesmo... – disse, Paul.

- Vamos deixar Growlithe e Cubone nos cuidados da Enfermeira e dormir. Aí estaremos revigorados e prontos para derrotar os treinadores locais – disse, contagiado pela confiança de Paul.

Tão logo chegamos no Pokémon Center, deixamos nossos parceiros com uma cuidadosa Enfermeira, que era auxiliada por uma Blissey. Seu nome era Joy.

- Boa noite! Meu nome é Joy! Podem deixar seus Pokémons comigo. Vocês passarão a noite aqui, certo? Essa é a chave do quarto de vocês.

Growlithe e Cubone foram para a Enfermaria. Queria logo rever meu amigo. Sei que amanhã teremos um dia cheio de vitórias e boas experiências. Dei um último "tchau" para meu Pokémon e fui para o quarto. Paul fez o mesmo.

Assim que deitamos em nossas respectivas camas, dormimos quase que imediatamente. Fora um dia cansativo. Em apenas um dia, descobri que meu irmão pode estar vivo, que existe uma organização secreta para dominar o continente de Soria, que existe uma – a qual faço parte – para proteger o mesmo continente, que alguns Pokémons Dragões são Lendários e, principalmente, descobri que participar de batalhas é fantástico! Como eu quero ser um treinador de sucesso!

Se meu primeiro dia de jornada foi assim, consegue imaginar os próximos? Espero que esse ritmo continue. Estou contando as horas para amanhã! Mal vejo a hora de poder batalhar e ser um treinador melhor! Líderes de Ginásio e Team Space: se preparem!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do autor: Gente, queria agradecer a todos que têm acompanhado a história e mandado reviews e PM de incentivo. Por causa da faculdade, fiquei esse tempo todo sem postar... Como agora terei (curtas) férias, poderei postar mais alguns capítulos. O sexto já tem roteiro definido e deve sair em breve. Continuem acompanhando! Muito obrigado!<strong>

**PKMN01**


	6. Capítulo 6: A cidade de Neptun!

**DISCLAIMER:**O Universo Pokémon não pertence a mim, e sim à Game Freak. Apenas o enredo e alguns personagens são minhas invenções.

**Capítulo 6: Treinamento na cidade de Neptun!**

(No capítulo anterior...)

Estou contando as horas para amanhã! Mal vejo a hora de poder batalhar e ser um treinador melhor! Líderes de Ginásio e Team Space: se preparem!

- Paul, acorde! Acorda logo!

- O que... O que você quer...

* * *

><p>- Paul, estamos atrasados! Precisamos nos arrumar e começar nosso treinamento e ficarmos mais fortes para desafiarmos o líder de Neptun!<p>

Essa foram as primeiras palavras do meu segundo dia como treinador. Parecia que os papéis haviam se invertido: eu apressado e Paul atrasado, parecendo ignorar o fato de que finalmente começaria seu destino rumo a Elite Four de Domps.

Além disso, acho que era a primeira vez que eu pensava exclusivamente na minha jornada. Depois de ter esclarecido todas as minhas dúvidas acerca de meu irmão e de tudo relacionado à sua suposta morte, meu único objetivo era me tornar mais forte e ter minhas primeiras experiências como treinador.

Após alguns minutos tentando despertar Paul, finalmente consegui. Não mais sonolento – e elétrico, como sempre – Paul já se encontrava com mais pressa que eu:

- Phil, vamos logo! Já estou pronto! Não me atrase, pois quero vencer o líder logo e partir pra próxima cidade ainda hoje! E quem sabe conseguir a próxima insígnia hoje também!

- É, parece que seu sono passou – disse. – Mas não adianta correr! Nem pegamos nossos Pokémons com a enfermeira Joy!

- Verdade... – disse Paul, um pouco constrangido. - Então vamos pegá-los e partir!

Saímos do quarto e fomos em direção à Enfermeira Joy, que esperava os dois únicos hóspedes da noite na recepção.

- Bom dia, rapazes! Como vão? – disse Joy, com seu sorriso habitual. - Preparados para a jornada?

- Sim!- dissemos em uníssono.

- Pois bem. Seus Pokémons estão ótimos. O Cubone de Paul precisava apenas um descanso. O seu Growlithe foi atingido por mais golpes e recebeu uma atenção especial. Mas não se preocupe, ele já está completamente recuperado!

- Viu, Philip. Você já está pronto para perder de novo! – disse Paul, com seu jeito sempre provocador.

- Cale a boca! Eu quase te ganhei! Você não estava com pressa? Vamos começar logo o nosso treinamento.

- Esperem, rapazes! Eu tenho uma coisa para vocês. Conectem seus Pokétchs nessa máquina.

Obedecendo à Enfermeira Joy, conectamos nossos comunicadores no que parecia ser o computador central do Pokémon Center.

- Estou instalando um aplicativo bastante útil para vocês. Ele é basicamente um Town Map, porém mostra todos os Poké Centers disponíveis em Domps e fornece seus números caso vocês precisem se comunicar conosco – explicou, Joy. Espero que ele ajude vocês!

- Muito obrigado, Enfermeira Joy! Mas agora, nos dê licença, pois precisamos ganhar no mínimo três insígnias hoje! – disse, Paul, com sua pressa característica.

Porém, antes de sairmos, o noticiário que passava em uma pequena TV no balcão começou a transmitir uma notícia importante:

"Senhores telespectadores, uma notícia marcante acaba de chegar ao nosso estúdio! Parece que o recém-promovido à Elite Four, Okubo, da cidade de Blackthorn em Johto, acaba de abdicar de seu cargo, uma semana após substituir Cynthia, que voltou à Sinnoh para resolver problemas pessoais.

Caso fosse disputada hoje, a competição mais importante de Domps contaria com a presença de apenas dois Elite Four: Blaine, de Kanto e Dawn, de Sinnoh, já que agora temos um cargo vago e um membro licenciado, o Dr. Fuji. O renomado cientista entrou em licença após suas habilidades como treinador serem contestadas pelas outras ligas. Por isso, Fuji deverá voltar apenas no final do ano, caso sua presença seja aprovada pelos demais membros.

A renúncia de Okubo não foi comentada pelo organizador responsável da Liga desse ano, o Elite Blaine. Ele também não comentou sobre sua substituição, mas especula-se que Cynthia voltará ao cargo.

Será que a Pokémon League de Domps fracassará? Fiquem ligados para novas informações."

Depois de assistirmos à notícia com muita atenção, comentamos:

- Não acredito que o melhor membro saiu! – disse Paul, com sua admiração por qualquer treinador forte.

- Você esqueceu que meu pai é um membro? ELE é o melhor! E Okubo é apenas um arrogante que sequer foi líder de ginásio. Ainda bem que não vou enfrentar esse prepotente.

- Ok, Phil... Fale o que quiser, MAS VAMOS EMBORA LOGO! Precisamos ganhar nossas quatro insígnias hoje! – disse Paul, me puxando para fora, mal se despedindo da Enfermeira Joy.

- Tchau, rapazes! Boa sorte! – disse Joy, um pouco embaraçada com nossa pressa.

Após sairmos do Pokémon Center, já pensava em como seriam minhas batalhas com os treinadores locais. Como seria vencer pela primeira vez? O que aprenderia de novo? Não consegui pensar muito, pois Paul já foi me interrompendo:

- Phil, aonde você está indo? Vamos logo pro Ginásio! Não precisamos treinar! Somos filhos de treinadores experientes, ganharemos facilmente essa insígnia!

Então, Paul me arrastou com uma força sobre-humana para o Ginásio, que ficava há poucos metros do Poké Center, sem me deixar ao menos argumentar. Ao chegar lá, mais uma surpresa – algo bastante recorrente nesse começo de aventura:

"O líder Raj não receberá desafiantes no dia de hoje, pois está resolvendo alguns problemas. Amanhã as atividades voltarão ao normal. Desculpe pelo inconveniente."

- Eu... não... acredito... nisso... – disse Paul, ofegante e cansado por ter me arrastado por metros. - Teremos mesmo que treinar, como você queria. Parece que meu plano de ganhar cinco insígnias hoje não dará certo.

- Isso é bom para que possamos treinar, Paul. Precisamos de experiência para ganhar a batalha contra o líder. Ele não é um treinador qualquer e não vai ser derrotado por crianças que mal começaram sua aventura.

- É, você pode estar certo dessa vez. Acho que podemos nos separar para procurarmos melhor por treinadores.

- Concordo. Nos encontramos daqui a três horas em frente ao Poké Center?

- Sim! Cubone e eu lutaremos tanto que precisaremos de um bom descanso depois.

- Então, até já! Boa sorte, Paul! Você vai precisar! – disse, imitando o tom provocador de Paul.

- Sei... Boa sorte pra você também, Phil!

Após me despedir de Paul, fui procurar treinadores dispostos a batalhar. Não foi necessário muito tempo. Em uma praça, no centro da cidade, muitos treinadores estavam reunidos batalhando e trocando seus Pokémons. Muitos deles pareciam ser pouco experientes, como eu. Reconheci, inclusive, alguns rostos que vi em Justia, quando estava comprando meus primeiros equipamentos.

Andando pela praça, notei que alguns treinadores não estavam batalhando e que essa era uma boa oportunidade para começar meu treinamento. Foi quando abordei uma jovem menina, que conversava com seu Bellsprout.

- Olá, como vai?

- Oi! Vou bem! Você também é um treinador?

- Sou! Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Philip Burne. Sou da cidade de New Bark, em Johto. E você?

- Meu nome é Jade e sou daqui de Neptun mesmo!

Jade parecia ser uma treinadora inexperiente também. Uma excelente oportunidade para treinar e ajudar um outro treinador.

- Nossa, você veio de tão longe para começar sua jornada aqui?

- Sim... Meu pai é Blaine, um membro da Elite Four de Domps. Eu vim como ele e comecei minha jornada aqui.

- Nossa, que legal! Eu estou me preparando para enfrentar Raj, o líder local. Você quer me ajudar?

- Eu ia te perguntar exatamente a mesma coisa! Vamos batalhar?

- Claro! – disse Jade, sorridente.

Então, o momento chegou. Minha segunda luta; a primeira "séria". Batalharia com uma pessoa desconhecida, com táticas e estratégias com possibilidades infinitas. O pouco de estratégias que conhecia veio do meu pai e meu irmão, quando os via enfrentando seus adversários e treinando entre si. Todo o resto para mim era um mistério. Seguia apenas meus instintos, que torcia ter recebido de meu pai.

Sem demorar muito, tomei a iniciativa de começar a batalha:

- Então, vamos lá! GROWLITHE VAI!

- Bellsprout, divirta-se!

Diferentemente da batalha contra Paul, agora eu tenho a vantagem do tipo. Bellsprout, um tipo planta, é fraco contra os ataques de fogo de meu Growlithe. Aproveitando-me disso, busquei o ataque desde o começo:

- Growlithe, use Ember!

- Bellsprout, tente esquivar!

A ordem de Jade foi em vão: O Ember pegou em cheio em seu Pokémon. Porém, Bellsprout resistiu bem e não foi tão afetado pelo golpe, permanecendo de pé.

- Muito bem, Bellsprout! Tente prendê-lo com o Wrap!

O golpe de Bellsprout sucedeu. Meu Growlithe foi atingido e ficou mais lento.

- Aproveite a lentidão e use Vine Whip!

Mesmo sendo um golpe do tipo planta, o Vine Whip deixou Growlithe atordoado. Precisava reagir: nesse ritmo o Pokémon de Jade dominaria o meu, ganhando facilmente a batalha.

- Growlithe, reaja! Use o Quick Attack!

- Bellsprout, desvie!

O golpe não pegou em cheio, mas foi suficiente para equilibrar novamente a batalha.

- Bellsprout, sei que você agüenta esse golpe! Agora, use mais uma vez o Wrap!

- Growlithe, não deixe ele te deixar mais lento! Desvie e use o Ember!

Mesmo estando mais lento por causa do primeiro Wrap, Growlithe ainda era mais rápido que Bellsprout. Por isso, minha estratégia funcionou: meu Pokémon desviou do golpe e conseguiu acertar o Ember, atordoando o Pokémon de Jade.

- Isso, Growlithe! Agora use seu Quick Attack!

- Bellsprout, não!

E esse foi o golpe final. O Quick Attack acertou o já enfraquecido Bellsprout, levando o Pokémon de planta ao chão. Não acreditava no que estava vendo... Acabava de ganhar minha primeira luta!

- Bellsprout, você está bem? – perguntou Jade, preocupada. O Pokémon parecia estar bem, porém um pouco desgastado pela luta acirrada.

- Foi uma ótima luta, Growlithe! Você merece descansar!

- Gostei muito da batalha, Phil! Acho que preciso melhorar para desafiar o líder.

- Você foi muito bem! Mesmo com a desvantagem do tipo você me deu muito trabalho!

Após a batalha, eu e Jade conversamos por algum tempo. Ela disse que Raj, o líder local usava Pokémons elétricos e que ele chegara de Hoenn para assumir o Ginásio que estava desativado. Disse também que apenas dois treinadores conseguiram a insígnia desde que o Ginásio foi reaberto, há um ano.

- Nossa, ele deve ser muito poderoso... Por isso preciso continuar meu treinamento! Jade, foi muito bom te conhecer, mas agora tenho que continuar meu caminho... Muito obrigado pela batalha!

- Obrigada, Phil! Boa sorte em sua jornada! Talvez nos esbarremos pelo caminho!

Depois de me despedir de Jade, voltei a procurar treinadores. A praça já havia se esvaziado. Quando olhei as horas, percebi que tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo: passei muito tempo conversando com Jade e já estava quase na hora de encontrar Paul!

Então, fui em direção ao nosso ponto de encontro, o Pokémon Center. Por volta da metade do caminho, ouço uma voz familiar gritando:

- EI, PHIL! – era a voz de Paul, em seu timbre naturalmente agitado.

- Que coincidência, Paul. Estava indo te encontrar no Poké Center.

Paul tinha um sorriso triunfal no canto da boca e, conhecendo ele, sabia que ia começar a falar incessantemente de suas vitórias. Não estava errado:

- Phil, o líder não vai ter nenhuma chance contra mim! Batalhei com três treinadores! Derrotei facilmente o primeiro e seu Starly, o Snubull do segundo sequer tocou meu Cubone e o terceiro usou um Elekid e um Natu! Isso mesmo, Cubone lutou contra dois Pokémons de um mesmo treinador e venceu! Ele é incrível! – Paul falava sem ao menos respirar e num ritmo muito acelerado e confiante de sempre.

- Que bom, Paul! Eu só consegui batalhar com uma treinadora, chamada Jade. Ela usou um Bellsprout bem forte, mas consegui derrotá-la.

- Só fez uma batalha, Phil? Agora você já sabe que vou te derrotar com bem mais facilidade, né? – disse Paul, provocando.

- Claro que não! Mas eu descobri algumas informações sobre o líder! Jade me disse que ele usa Pokémons elétricos e só perdeu duas vezes para desafiantes esse ano.

- Então vantagem pra mim! Cubone é do tipo Terra e leva vantagem contra os elétricos. Vai ser uma vitória fácil...

- Você ouve o quanto você é arrogante?! Mas é verdade, Cubone levará vantagem. Growlithe é neutro contra o tipo Elétrico, então a batalha deve ser mais acirrada.

- Verdade. Ei, Phil, já que você não batalhou muito, que tal perder pela segunda vez para mim?

- Você que pensa! Vamos batalhar, então! – disse em um tom desafiador, determinado a derrotar Paul.

Porém, no momento em que eu sacava minha Poké Ball para chamar Growlithe pro combate, uma voz misteriosa nos chamou:

- Rapazes, venham aqui! Precisamos falar com vocês!

**NOTA DO AUTOR:** Depois de longo seis meses, volto a postar minha história. Por causa da greve das Universidades Federais, meu horário ficou muito confuso e tive aula em dezembro, janeiro e fevereiro. Também tive outras coisas pra resolver, mas agora pretendo escrever mais frequentemente. Em comemoração à minha volta, lanço dois capítulos - não esqueçam de mandar reviews e, se tiverem alguma dúvida, não deixem de mandar PMs. Até a próxima!


	7. Capítulo 7: A reunião secreta!

**DISCLAIMER:**O Universo Pokémon não pertence a mim, e sim à Game Freak. Apenas o enredo e alguns personagens são minhas invenções.

**Capítulo 7: A reunião secreta!**

(No capítulo anterior...)

Porém, no momento em que eu sacava minha Poké Ball para chamar Growlithe pro combate, uma voz misteriosa nos chamou:

- Rapazes, venham aqui! Precisamos falar com vocês!

* * *

><p>A voz desconhecida vinha de um canto escuro, próximo à entrada dos fundos de um prédio antigo, aparentemente abandonado. Desconfiados, eu e Paul ignoramos a voz e andamos de forma acelerada em direção ao Poké Center sem olhar para trás. Então, a voz voltou a nos chamar:<p>

- Phil, Paul, não se preocupem.

Nesse momento, Paul ficou transtornado. Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que me dava medo: ele sabia nossos nomes. Como - se mal havíamos falado com pessoas da região de Domps? Paul resolveu desafiar a pessoa misteriosa:

- Eu não sei quem você é, mas pare de falar com a gente! Não te conhecemos! E cuidado com a gente! Somos treinadores fortes e nossos Pokémons podem varrer você do mapa! Então, PARE DE FALAR COM A GENTE!

Então, a pessoa misteriosa finalmente saiu das sombras. Estava sorridente e nos encarou como se a situação fosse engraçada, com um rosto meio debochado. Isso deixou Paul ainda mais furioso e me deixou ainda mais confuso.

Revelou-se então, que a voz das sombras era a de um homem alto, com cabelos loiros e crespos. Apesar de estar escurecendo, usava óculos escuros e um casaco preto, mesmo sendo um dia quente. Ele chegou mais perto de nós e sussurrou:

- Rapazes, eu também sou da Organização Metagross! Acompanhem-me rápido! Não posso ser reconhecido!

Pensei comigo mesmo: ninguém conhecia a Organização Metagross. Provavelmente ele estava falando a verdade, embora não faça ideia de quem ele seja. Então, sussurrei para Paul:

- Paul, ele deve estar falando a verdade... Acho que você foi a única pessoa na história a se infiltrar na Organização. Ele deve ser mesmo um membro.

- Tem razão, Phil. Vamos segui-lo, então?

Sem me deixar responder, o homem disse:

- Venham por aqui – disse, apontando para a porta dos fundos do prédio.

Seguimos a ordem do membro misterioso e entramos no prédio. O local estava em situação precária, parecendo ter sido abandonado há muito tempo. Porém, parecia ter sido importante um dia: possuía bancadas de laboratório, estantes que pareciam pertencer a uma biblioteca e muitos papéis espalhados pelo chão.

Observando o local, vi de longe uma figura familiar: era o Professor Oak, que acenava para nós. Ele veio em nossa direção e disse:

- Olá, rapazes! Ainda bem que conseguimos encontrá-los. Vejo que conheceram Raj – disse Oak, apontando para o homem misterioso, que estava atrás de nós.

Eu e Paul nos olhamos. Provavelmente, lembramos ao mesmo tempo da placa que dizia "O líder Raj não receberá desafiantes no dia de hoje, pois está resolvendo alguns problemas. Amanhã as atividades voltarão ao normal. Desculpe pelo inconveniente". O LÍDER RAJ! Então aquele homem misterioso era o líder de ginásio de Neptun! Paul, estupefato, indagou ao Professor:

- Pro-Professor... Ele é o líder lo-local? Eu nunca ganharei a insígnia! Eu gritei com ele!

Com um sorriso no rosto que também contagiou o Professor Oak, Raj respondeu:

- Sim, sou Raj, o líder do ginásio de Neptun! Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu entendo que uma pessoa desconhecida chamando um jovem rapaz é algo estranho. Foi minha culpa. Mas entendam, eu não poderia ser reconhecido, pois disse que sairia da cidade e só retornaria amanhã, por isso estava com pressa e fui bastante sorrateiro em minha abordagem.

Entendendo a situação, fiquei apenas com uma dúvida: por que o professor queria nos encontrar? Então, perguntei diretamente a ele:

- Professor, por que o senhor queria nos encontrar? O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, queríamos chamá-los para uma reunião da Organização Metagross. Quase todos os membros estão aqui e temos algumas informações importantes para passar pra vocês. Vamos lá? Todos estão esperando.

Essa seria nossa primeira reunião! Finalmente conheceríamos os vários membros que são treinadores poderosos!

Eu, Paul e Raj acompanhamos o Professor até uma sala grande que, diferentemente do resto do prédio, parecia nova em folha. Porém, para a minha decepção, poucos membros estavam presentes: além de Raj, apenas uma jovem de cabelos negros era desconhecida por mim. Ao seu lado, estava um Alakazam, que estava de olhos fechados, ignorando todos ao seu redor. Além deles dois, estavam presentes Professor Louis e Steven.

Cumprimentamos os membros com um aceno. Após o gesto, Steven levantou e iniciou a reunião:

- Olá. Primeiramente, gostaria de avisar que Blaine está atrasado, mas ele vem acompanhado de Cynthia. Aliás, ela é uma das pautas de nossa reunião: estamos com medo que sua missão em Sinnoh esteja comprometida, pois o Conselho das Ligas Pokémon está pedindo sua volta para a Elite de Domps... Ela me disse que constatou coisas importantes em Sinnoh e que o trabalho dela não pode ser interrompido.

Acredito que todos aqui conhecem esses dois rapazes... Aliás, Sabrina, você os não conhece, certo?

Steven estava falando com a jovem de cabelos negros. Sabrina parecia estar concentrada e proferiu poucas palavras:

- Não, não os conhecia pessoalmente. Rapazes, meu nome é Sabrina. Era líder em Kanto e fui convidada para ser líder aqui. Steven falou muito de vocês dois e que iriam começar sua jornada. Serão de grande ajuda para nós.

- Nossa, você é a poderosa Sabrina? Esse Alakazam é seu? Ele parece ser incrível – disse Paul, animado por conhecer uma treinadora renomada.

- Sim, ele é meu. Como podem ver, ele está concentrado usando uma técnica chamada Confusion. Ela faz com que fiquemos invisíveis para pessoas e Pokémons indesejáveis que entrarem nessa sala. É um ótimo disfarce, mas só dura uma hora. Por isso, precisamos ser rápidos.

Nesse momento, entram pela porta meu pai, acompanhado de uma mulher alta, com vestes negras e cabelos loiros. Era Cynthia, a campeã da região de Sinnoh, que acabara de renunciar seu cargo na Elite de Domps e se revelava mais um membro da Organização Metagross. Então, fui em sua direção:

- Olá, pai! Você não estava em Sinnoh buscando pelo meu irmão?

- Olá, filho! Sim, eu estava lá. Mas Cynthia marcou essa reunião para contar sobre as coisas que ela descobriu. Além disso, preciso resolver a situação da Elite e por isso voltei pra cá. Vamos começar a reunião e depois você pode me contar como está sua jornada, tudo bem?

- Ok, pai!

Cynthia sentou e cumprimentou a mim e a Paul com um gesto. Então, começou a contar de suas missões em Sinnoh:

- Pessoal, boa noite. Como todos sabem, havia renunciado meu cargo na Elite de Domps para poder dar continuidade aos meus planos em Sinnoh. Estava na cidade de Snowpoint, próxima ao Mt. Coronet, com mais dois discípulos. Descobri que a base da Team Space a qual fizemos nossa investida na missão em que houve o desaparecimento de Mark e Arnold foi reativada. Nessa semana, vi dois Pokémons voadores e um helicóptero entrando na base. Com a ajuda de meu Glaceon, que se camuflou e chegou perto da fortaleza gelada, identifiquei dois homens: Giovanni, ex-líder da Team Rocket e um cientista que fazia parte da Team Galactic. Ele é perito em Pokémons lendários e acho que a Team Space possa estar tentando usar o poder de Pokémons lendários para algum plano megalomaníaco.

Porém, minhas investigações estão sendo ameaçadas, já que o Conselho das Ligas Pokémon está pressionando Blaine a me devolver o cargo. Eles exigem que apenas treinadores campeões sejam membros do Elite Four. Todos têm seus compromissos e dificilmente encontraremos alguém capacitado para retomar minha missão.

Nesse momento, Oak levantou de sua cadeira e gritou. Parecia ter tido uma epifania. Realmente, foi o que aconteceu:

- Cynthia, você disse que o Conselho exigiu um treinador de alto nível, certo? Eu, como um ex-conselheiro da Liga de Kanto – a Liga que possui mais conselheiros no Conselho Geral – ainda devo ter alguma influência. Pensei que pudesse pedir a indicação do meu neto Gary. Ele atualmente está treinando duro para recuperar seu cargo de Campeão de Kanto, além de ser líder do Ginásio de Viridian. Assim, o cargo na Liga de Domps seria dado a um excelente treinador e permitiria que Cynthia pudesse continuar sua missão.

- Velho Oak, você é um gênio! – disse meu pai

- E assim eu ainda poderei vencer Gary na final da Liga de Domps! – disse Paul, ignorando a seriedade do assunto.

Todos riram de Paul. O ambiente parecia mais descontraído após a ideia de Oak. Fiquei muito esperançoso que Gary assumisse o cargo em Domps. Isso permitiria que Cynthia, uma fabulosa treinadora, ficasse mais perto do Mt. Coronet. Significa que ela ficaria perto de onde Mark desapareceu e talvez ela pudesse ajudar também nas buscas. Toda essa situação me enchia de esperança de rever meu irmão.

Steven, querendo retomar a reunião, pigarreou para que todos prestassem atenção. Enfim, a reunião recomeçou:

- Espero que Oak consiga a indicação de Gary. Mas temos outro assunto para tratar. Quando eu e Blaine voltávamos de Sinnoh, recebemos uma ligação de Ali, líder da cidade de Ariade. Ele disse que algumas pessoas relataram movimentações estranhas no Mt. Astral, que fica entre Neptun e Ariade. Ele também comunicou que os Pokémons estão agindo de forma estranha na região.

A verdade é que precisamos investigar esses eventos, porém nenhum de nós pode ir, já que estamos todos com alguma atividade. Fora que não podemos ser reconhecidos, senão estragaremos o trabalho feito nas outras frentes de investigação.

Meu pai, então, decidiu interromper Steven. Ele parecia querer falar algo importante e parecia estar ansioso:

- Por esses motivos, queremos que vocês dois investiguem o que está acontecendo no Mt. Astral. Tratem isso como a primeira missão de vocês.

Steven pareceu irritado. Ele tinha uma personalidade protetora e acho que se sentia responsável por mim desde o desaparecimento de meu irmão. Olhando meu pai de forma séria, ele disse:

- Nossa, Blaine... Você precisa ser tão direto assim? Nós mal falamos com Norman sobre isso e sequer sabemos se os garotos estão preparados... Mas, sim, é isso que queremos. Mas só permitiremos caso vocês se mostrem aptos para tal missão.

- Como? – eu e Paul dissemos em uníssono.

- Eles ainda vão me desafiar. Caso eles consigam me vencer e levar minha insígnia, significa que eles estão evoluindo como treinadores e poderão nos ajudar – interrompeu, Raj.

- Eu acho uma excelente ideia. Até porque eles não sairão de Neptun rumo a Ariade sem vencerem Raj – disse meu pai.

Estava animado para finalmente ser útil para a Organização Metagross. Saber da existência da Team Space e não poder fazer nada a respeito era angustiante. Além disso, combater treinadores perversos me ajudaria muito a melhorar minhas habilidades. Então, animado com a ideia, resolvi me pronunciar:

- Eu e Paul concordamos! Querermos participar da missão! – mesmo sem ouvir Paul, sabia que essa era sua opinião.

Paul balançou a cabeça positivamente. Meu amigo não perderia a oportunidade de participar em uma missão, onde provavelmente aconteceriam BATALHAS.

Steven, executando o papel de líder da reunião, perguntou a todos:

- Todos estão de acordo com essa decisão?

Todos responderam positivamente. Olhei para Paul e nos cumprimentamos. Mais emoção estaria presente a partir de agora na nossa jornada.

Steven retomou a fala:

- Então está decidido. Phil e Paul: preparem-se. Raj é um dos melhores líderes da região de Domps! Além disso, vocês também vão lidar com membros de uma organização criminosa. Vocês precisarão de habilidade nas batalhas e, principalmente, muita coragem.

Agora, vamos dar uma pausa de dez minutos e depois continuar a reunião. Phil e Paul, vocês têm que treinar e já estão dispensados.

Nesse momento fui até o meu pai. Queria saber como estavam as buscas pelo meu irmão. Precisa contar também sobre a minha primeira vitória como treinador:

- Pai, como vão as buscas pelo Mark?

- Eu e Steven não tivemos muito tempo para procurá-lo, filho. Ontem nós começamos, mas logo tivemos que sair pelo problema da Liga. Discípulos de Cynthia assumiram nosso lugar, porém não houve muito tempo para ter resultados. – disse meu pai, num misto de esperança e ceticismo.

- Entendo...

Enquanto Paul conversava com Cynthia e Sabrina, querendo retirar todas as informações e dicas possíveis sobre batalhas, contava para meu pai sobre minha primeira vitória:

- Excelente, filho! Parabéns pela vitória! Você está honrando a família Burne! Agora, vá lá treinar! Você precisa melhorar para derrotar Raj e ajudar a Organização! – disse meu pai, com a mão e meus ombros, parecendo estar orgulhoso de mim.

- Tracy está lá fora, filho. Ele acompanhará vocês até o Poké Center. Boa sorte!

Despedi-me de meu pai e chamei Paul, para que pudéssemos retornar ao Poké Center, recuperarmos nossos Pokémons e retomamos o nosso treinamento. Após algum tempo tentando, consegui fazer com que ele parasse de fazer perguntas para as treinadoras.

Antes de sairmos, Raj falou conosco:

- Rapazes, amanhã o Ginásio funcionará normalmente. Preparem-se, pois não darei moleza a vocês! Como já devem saber, é uma luta curta, podendo o desafiante usar apenas dois Pokémons.

Paul e eu nos entreolhamos: os dois possuíam apenas um Pokémon, logo já estaríamos em desvantagem. Paul disse:

- Raj, nós só temos um Pokémon cada! O que faremos?!

- Vocês têm Poké Balls, certo? Ainda há tempo de capturar um Pokémon e treiná-lo para a batalha de amanhã. Inclusive, Tracy pode ajudá-los, pois ele conhece muito sobre Pokémons e seus habitats. Aproveitem suas dicas!

- Tudo bem, Raj! Mas saiba que com dois Pokémons vai ser muito mais difícil me derrotar! – disse Paul, em tom de brincadeira.

Raj sorriu. Acenamos para ele e seguimos nosso caminho. Agora tínhamos mais pressa, já que precisávamos urgentemente capturar um novo Pokémon, além de treiná-lo para o desafio de amanhã.

Ao sair do prédio, encontramos Tracy de costas para a porta. Queríamos logo informações sobre os Pokémons da cidade de Neptun, com o intuito de fazermos a melhor escolha possível. Porém, ao nos aproximarmos, percebemos que ele usava seu Pokétch para se comunicar com alguém:

- Não, eu ainda não sei nada sobre isso! Já disse que estou fazendo o melhor possível para descobrir o que há de especial com esse Dratini! NÃO FIQUE NERVOSO! – Tracy gritava e parecia estar muito nervoso...

**NOTA DO AUTOR: **Esse é o segundo capítulo desde a minha "volta". Na verdade, ele e o capítulo anterior eram um só, mas decidi separá-los para facilitar a leitura e poder focar melhor em algumas partes. É um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever, pois agora a história vai realmente começar a se desenvolver. O roteiro do capítulo 8 está pronto e pretendo postá-lo em breve. Abraços, até a próxima!


	8. Capítulo 8: Treinando no parque!

**DISCLAIMER:**O Universo Pokémon não pertence a mim, e sim à Game Freak. Apenas o enredo e alguns personagens são minhas invenções.

Capítulo 8: Treinando no Parque

(No capítulo anterior...)

- Não, eu ainda não sei nada sobre isso! Já disse que estou fazendo o melhor possível para descobrir o que há de especial com esse Dratini! NÃO FIQUE NERVOSO! – Tracy gritava e parecia estar muito agitado...

* * *

><p>Tracy, então, percebeu que estávamos atrás dele e, ainda muito transtornado, desligou seu Pokétch. Então, perguntei:<p>

- Tracy, está tudo bem? Você parece transtornado.

Tracy estava vermelho, suando e com o cabelo desarrumado. Não parecia nada a pessoa calma que conheci no começo de minha jornada. Ofegante, ele tomou ar e, com a voz embargada, me respondeu:

- Phil, Paul vocês es-estão aí!? Não, não, não estou nervoso, não, não. É o professor Elm, e-ele me cobra muito, mesmo eu não trabalhando pra ele. Mas está tu-tudo bem.

- Mas o que ele te pediu pra você estar assim tão nervoso? Você fez algo errado? - disse Paul, em um tom debochado, sem ligar muito para o desespero de Tracy

- Nada, não houve nada... Ele me pediu, eh, pediu sim, uma coisa... muito... deixa pra lá. É algo complicado.

Recuperando a compostura aos poucos, Tracy disse que nos acompanharia até o Poké Center de Neptun, pois estava ficando tarde. Mesmo parecendo mais calmo, ele não disse uma palavra durante nossa caminhada. Logo que chegamos, ele tentou se despedir rapidamente, mas foi interrompido por mim e por Paul:

- Ei, Tracy, espera! - dissemos em uníssono.  
>- Queremos dicas sobre os Pokémons da cidade de Neptun. Como pesquisador, você deve saber muitas coisas sobre os habitats e o comportamento dos Pokémons locais. Por favor, nos ajude!<p>

- Ah, claro. Posso falar algumas coisas.

Embora Tracy tenha se mostrado solícito, era evidente sua vontade de ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. Alguma coisa ainda parecia o perturbar, mas não voltei a tocar no assunto. Ao invés disso, o deixei seguir com a explicação:

- Bem no centro da cidade, perto do ginásio, há um parque com um lago. Os Pokémons gostam de localidades como essa, pois é um local com uma fonte rica de alimento e água. Além disso, eles também competem por territórios melhores, logo, Pokémons mais fortes, eu diria, "dominantes", ocupam essa área. Mas cheguem cedo! Localidades assim também costumam ser ponto de encontro de treinadores e logo o local estará lotado de gente! Descansem e preparem seus Pokémons e suas Poké Balls, pois será um desafio interessante.

Mais calmo e descontraído, Tracy finalmente se despediu de nós e se direcionou à estrada que levava novamente para seu laboratório, em Soria.

Enquanto entrava no Poké Center para descansar e recarregar minhas energias, Paul ficou observando Tracy até perdê-lo de vista e tinha uma fisionomia séria.

- Phil - disse com uma voz seca- O que será que Tracy REALMENTE está fazendo? Ele não ficaria tão nervoso com uma simples conversa.

- Paul, acredito que não era nada. Tracy é da confiança de todos da Organização Metagross. Ele deve estar estressado porque agora tem mais trabalho pra fazer, já que também está no estudo do Dratini de meu irmão. Deve ser só isso.

- É, pode ser. Com essa coisa de Organização Metagross, Team Space e todos esses planos malucos é difícil confiar em alguém.

- Pare com essas conspirações! Meu pai e os outros estão resolvendo isso! Além de a Team Space não ter conseguido nada aqui em Domps. Você já viu alguma notícia no jornal sobre eles? Sei que a organização está preocupada conosco e com o continente, mas acho que não devemos desconfiar de todos, senão ficaremos malucos. Acho que Tracy merece nossa confiança. Agora, vamos logo dormir! Quero chegar cedo no parque!

- É, acho que você tem razão! Vamos lá, pois amanhã tenho que preencher metade da minha Pokédex! - disse Paul, voltando ao seu tom normal, exagerado e confiante.

Entramos no Poké Center e mal falamos com a enfermeira. Pedimos logo a chave do quarto para dormirmos o mais rápido possível. Embora essa fosse nossa intenção, isso não aconteceu. Passamos parte da noite imaginando quantos Pokémons iríamos capturar, de que tipo seriam, se eles ficariam fortes a tempo para a batalha com Raj... Discutimos, ainda, sobre a Organização Metagross: lembramos do que Steven disse sobre atividades estranhas acontecendo no Mt. Astral, nosso próximo passo após sairmos de Neptun. Nos perguntamos também se Cynthia teria sucesso em suas missões no Mt. Coronet.  
>Finalmente, decidimos dormir. Já era quase 4 da manhã e estávamos com muito sono e cientes de que certamente nos atrasaríamos para nossa busca por novos Pokémons para a batalha contra o líder Raj. Olhei para o lado e Paul já dormia - mesmo inconsciente, ele não deixada de exibir sua característica expressão confiante. Antes de cerrar os olhos, ainda lembrei de um último detalhe: como será que estavam as buscas por meu irmão? Será que meu pai e Steven terão sucesso na missão mais importante da Organização?<p>

ACOOOOOOOOOOOORDA!

Com esse "delicado" grito, Paul me acordou. Já era 8 da manhã e estávamos mais do que atrasados para nossa próxima meta: capturar novos Pokémons!

Na noite anterior, decidimos sair do Poké Center às 6 horas. Depois de um lento despertar, mesmo com os gritos desesperados de Paul, me lembrei do que Tracy disse e suas palavras ecoaram na minha cabeça:

"Mas cheguem cedo! Localidades assim também costumam ser ponto de encontro de treinadores e logo o local estará lotado de gente!"

Com isso, logo tomei o mesmo tom de desespero e pressa de Paul e me arrumei prontamente; Paul já estava pronto e me apressava ainda mais, enquanto conferia se possuía todos os equipamentos necessários em sua mochila.

Quando estávamos saindo do Poké Center, Paul me parou abruptamente com um grito:

- PHIL, ESPERA! Estou com fome... Acho melhor nós esperarmos um pouco e tomarmos café da manhã aqui mesmo...

Os papéis se inverteram: agora era eu que estava com pressa e Paul nos atrasando. Concordei porque também estava com fome e precisava de energia, pois o dia seria intenso. Se tudo desse certo, no final do dia estaríamos desafiando Raj e conquistando nossa primeira insígnia da liga de Domps e honrando nossas famílias de treinadores famosos.

Enquanto tomávamos café, observamos um burburinho perto da TV. Vários treinadores estavam conversando em voz alta sobre algo que parecia ser bastante impactante. Curioso, Paul pegou sua comida e foi se interar do assunto. Não tendo escolha, fiz o mesmo.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Paul  
>- Fala baixo! Notícias novas sobre a Liga - disse o treinador, sem deslocar a atenção da tela.<p>

"Senhores, a Liga de Domps está em seu primeiro ano, mas muita coisa já aconteceu até aqui. A formação da Elite Four, que contava originalmente com Blaine, Dawn, Dr. Fuji e Cynthia foi mais uma vez modificada. Há alguns dias, Okubo, que havia sido anunciado no lugar de Cynthia, que voltou para Sinnoh por razões de cunho pessoal, se desligou da E4. Além disso, já era do conhecimento de todos que Dr. Fuji estava de licença após sua autoridade como treinador ser questionada pelo Conselho das Ligas. Porém, uma reviravolta parece ter resolvido o problema da mais nova Liga Pokémon: agora há pouco, foram anunciados dois novos nomes para completar os postos vagos. Foram convocados Gary Oak, de Kanto, ex-campeão da Liga de Kanto, ex-conselheiro das Ligas e atual Gym Leader da cidade de Viridian, do mesmo continente. O outro treinador anunciado foi Brandon, cérebro da Battle Frontier. Ele é considerado um treinador de excelência e, segundo informações, ele foi indicado pelo notório Professor Oak, que também teve grande influência na indicação de seu neto, Gary.

As mudanças foram enviadas ontem à noite por Blaine, organizador da Liga de Domps desse ano e foram aceitas por unanimidade pelo conselho em reunião extraordinária agora pela manhã. Além da confirmação da nova formação da Elite de Domps, foi anunciada a renúncia do Conselheiro Geral, Alder, ex-campeão da Liga de Unova. Especula-se que sua saída esteja relacionada com o desgaste de sua imagem pelos problemas apresentados na formação da Liga de Domps, pelas desistências e desentendimentos em relação à escolha de uma formação que agradasse aos conselheiros.

Alder anunciou à imprensa que sua decisão não foi afetada por nenhum problema interno ou externo e que fez essa escolha por faltar pouco tempo para seu mandato acabar e que achou melhor deixar o novo Conselheiro Geral com a organização dos torneios desse ano. O agora ex-conselheiro geral disse também que pretende disputar uma E4 e tornar-se novamente um campeão, mas ainda não sabe em qual continente ele tentará seu objetivo.

Com a renúncia, o Conselho das Ligas fez uma votação, como manda o Estatuto e foi escolhido o novo Conselheiro Geral. Acaba de chegar à nossa redação que o novo Conselheiro Geral é Wallace, ex-campeão de Hoenn e ex-líder do Ginásio de Sootopolis. Como Vice-Conselheiro, foi indicado o Dr. Fuji, um dos pivôs da crise no Conselho das Ligas, mas que sempre teve uma boa relação com os conselheiros, devido ao seu grande conhecimento. Repetindo para o telespectador que chegou agora, Alder renunciou e Wallace, de Hoenn, é o novo Conselheiro Geral das Ligas.

Bem, parece que a crise está resolvida e aparentemente a primeira Liga de Domps deverá ser realizada sem maiores problemas. O E4 Blaine deve respirar aliviado agora, já que, depois de Alder, o possível fracasso da Liga local estava sendo todo creditado a ele. Sendo assim, vamos torcer para que nossa Liga seja um sucesso.

Para mais informações, acompanhem nossa programação..."

Após assistirmos as notícias, Paul e eu nos entreolhamos. Os treinadores que ali estavam não sabiam os detalhes, mas nós, que estávamos na reunião da Organização Metagross, sabíamos que o plano de meu pai e do velho Oak havia dado certo e os problemas da Liga haviam sido resolvidos. Assim, meu pai e Steve podiam usar melhor o seu tempo nas buscas pelo meu irmão e ajudar Cynthia e seus discípulos a descobrir o que havia de errado no Mt. Coronet.

Mas não havia muito tempo para pensar. Ainda estávamos atrasados! Precisávamos correr para o parque e capturar Pokémons novos!

- Phil, acabe logo com seu cereal. Ainda não é tempo de pensar na Liga! Temos que derrotar Raj AGORA! Vamos capturar nossos Pokémons! Aquele parque deve estar cheio de treinadores! Não vai sobrar nem uma Magikarp se não nos apressarmos!

Assim, Paul me fez sair do Poké Center quase arrastado com meu café na mão. Acenei para a enfermeira e ela deu um sorriso aberto, como quem me desejasse boa sorte, com meu dia e com esse amigo aparentemente maluco.

Ainda estava comendo quando chegamos ao parque. O que Tracy havia dito era verdade: tudo estava lotado! Mal podíamos ver se realmente existiam Pokémons no lugar, pois só o que víamos eram treinadores.

- Paul, Tracy tinha razão. Está muito cheio! Vai ser impossível capturarmos um Pokémon aqui!

- Calma, Phil. Não percebe? Aqui está cheio de treinadores.

- Tá, mas isso é um problema e não algo pra celebrar! - disse, confuso

-Não, Phil... O parque está lotado mas é impossível que não tenha sobrado um Pokémon sequer! E com tanta gente aqui, vai ser ótimo para treinarmos para a batalha contra Raj!

- Você tem razão dessa vez, Paul! Vamos nos separar e encontrar nossos Pokémons!

Assim, eu e Paul fomos para direções diferentes. Ele foi para a região do lago, onde havia também uma pequena colina, com arbustos e pequenas árvores. Enquanto muitos treinadores disputavam espaço nas margens das águas cristalinas, Paul foi para a colina, sendo um dos poucos treinadores que se atreveram a escalá-la, o que dava uma vantagem grande e menor concorrência para encontrar seu Pokémon.

Eu preferi ficar circulando o parque, tentando achar um local menos disputado ou talvez encontrar um Pokémon que conseguiu fugir de um grande grupo. Muitos minutos e esbarrões depois, ainda não havia sequer visto um Pokémon selvagem sem que um grupo de treinadores se amontoasse sobre ele.

Sendo assim, decidi encontrar Paul na colina e ver se ele havia tido sucesso em sua busca. Era notório que no lugar havia menos treinadores e eu teria mais chances. Porém, no caminho, acabei ficando preso em um grupo grande de treinadores perto do lago, que estavam disputando quem iria capturar um Bidoof. Enquanto os treinadores discutiam, Bidoof espertamente entrou na água e começou a nadar para a outra margem, tentando se encontrar com outros de sua espécie, que já começavam a ser rodeados por outro grupo. No meio dessa confusão, acabei de desviando do caminho, indo parar num local com a vegetação mais densa e com menos treinadores.

- Bem, aqui tem menos treinadores, mas também não há sinal de Pokémons. Não sei se é o melhor lugar. É difícil andar aqui - disse para mim mesmo.

Quando virei as costas para voltar para a região do lago, ouvi um barulho repentino vindo da copa de uma árvore. Olhei subitamente para onde o barulho parecia ter sido originado, porém não vi nada.

Outro barulho. E, novamente, nada. Fiquei parado olhando para o alto, esperando que o som se repetisse, mas foi em vão. Quando finalmente decidi ir embora, o barulho se repetiu. Agora, o ruído das folhas se movimentando foi acompanhado de outro, mais forte, como se algo pesado tivesse caído no chão.

Cheguei mais perto da árvore e era o que realmente havia acontecido: um Riolu, que devia estar tentando fugir pulando pelos galhos das árvores da mata fechada caiu no chão. E estava cercado! Saquei minha Poké Ball e chamei meu Growlithe para a luta. Esse Riolu seria meu a qualquer custo!

Riolu, vendo meu Growlithe, tentou subir novamente na árvore e ir embora, porém essa não era sua especialidade. Tentou algumas vezes, sem sucesso. Parecendo perceber que não haveria outra escolha senão lutar, ele partiu para cima de Growlithe com um Quick Attack. O ataque acertou em cheio, deixando Growlithe desorientado por alguns segundos. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Riolu conseguiu subir novamente na árvore e, como se fosse o mais habilidoso dos Ambipom, começou a pular de galho em galho.

-Não, você não vai escapar! - disse, furioso

Então, ordenei que Growlithe usasse seu Ember, tentando acertar Riolu no alto das árvores. Sem sucesso. A vegetação camuflava Riolu e a fuga parecia ser inevitável. Foi quando tive a ideia de atacá-lo quando ele estivesse no meio do salto para a próxima árvore, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse seu objetivo e caísse:

- Agora, Growlithe, use seu EMBER!

Growlithe foi certeiro! Riolu caiu no chão desnorteado e levantou cambaleante. Ele tentou usar um Headbutt em Growlithe, porém errou e bateu a cabeça em uma árvore. Agora ele estava de joelhos, tentando se levantar e cercado por mim e Growlithe. Não havia escapatória!

-Riolu, agora você é meu! Poké Ball, capture!

Antes que arremessasse a primeira Poké Ball da minha aventura, Riolu se levantou. Ele olhou pra mim e acenou com a cabeça, como quem reconhece meu esforço em batalha. Ele caminhou em minha direção e fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Assim, ele entrou espontaneamente na Poké Ball.

Minha primeira captura era um Riolu! Um Pokémon do tipo Lutador, com muita resistência, velocidade e que me reconheceu como um bom treinador!

Muito feliz com minha nova aquisição, fui encontrar Paul na colina. Vendo seu rosto de longe, fui ao seu encontro. Antes mesmo se falar com meu amigo, já sabia de seu sucesso: ele tinha um sorriso arrogante estampado, pronto para falar de sua pequena saga para capturar seu novo Pokémon e pronto para dizer que ele era melhor que o meu.

- Ei, Phil, adivinha só... Capturei um Pokémon que vai acabar com o Raj!

Paul arremessou sua Poké Ball e deixou seu novo companheiro sair:

- Conheça o Wooper, o incrível! Eu encontrei ele aqui na colina. Ele estava batalhando contra um grupo de 3 Pinsir por um território perto da nascente do lago e adivinha só? Ele expulsou os 3!

- Parabéns, Paul! Mas tem um detalhe: Wooper é do tipo Água... Esqueceu que Raj utiliza o tipo Elétrico?

- Mas aí você está enganado, Phil! Wooper é do tipo Água, mas também no tipo Terra. Os Pokémons elétricos não fazem nem cócegas em Wooper, o fantástico! Além disso, um amigo do meu pai possui um Quagsire, evolução de Wooper e é um dos Pokémons mais fortes que meu pai já enfrentou! Juntos, eu e Wooper seremos imbatíveis!

- Paul, pare de se gabar! Lembra que nós temos que treinar nossos Pokémons?! Raj não é um treinador qualquer; ele é LÍDER DE GINÁSIO! Vamos para o parque batalhar com todos aqueles treinadores.

Paul apenas acenou. Ele foi correndo, esbarrando em diversos treinadores que ainda procuravam algum Pokémon. Ao longe, pude vê-lo desafiar um grupo, antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar perto de outras pessoas. As batalhas de Paul estavam sendo rápidas e antes que pudesse desafiar meu primeiro oponente, ele já havia feito três ou quatro lutas. Vendo seu sorriso característico de longe, pude perceber que ele estava indo bem, derrotando os adversários com poucos golpes e fazendo sucesso entre os grupos de treinadores.

Andando lentamente por estar observado Paul à distância, também pude chegar perto de um grupo para batalhar. Eram três rapazes e duas meninas, que haviam capturado Pokémons no parque, assim como eu.

Fui me apresentando e disse que iria batalhar com o líder Raj e precisava de batalhas para treinar meu Riolu. Nenhum deles pretendia batalhar com Raj ainda, pois queriam mas experiência, mas prontamente aceitaram as lutas.

Os dois primeiros usavam Geodude e Sandshrew. Riolu não teve facilidade, mas com alguns Metal Claw e Quick Attacks conseguiu derrotar seus oponentes, mesmo tendo levado alguns golpes fortes, como um Magnitude certeiro de Geodude.

Meu terceiro oponente foi uma das meninas. Ela tinha um Meowth bem forte, que deu trabalho para meu Growlithe. Seu segundo Pokémon era um Dunsparce, que quase derrotou meu Riolu. Seus Headbutts superavam em força os do meu Pokémon. Na velocidade, entretanto, Riolu era imbatível, conseguindo desviar do que seria um golpe derradeiro e revidar em grande estilo, com um Metal Claw após um salto.

Os últimos treinadores possuiam um Sentret e um Ekans. Esses não deram trabalho e foram derrotados com Embers certeiros de Growlithe e Headbutts poderosos de Riolu.

Depois das batalhas, agradeci e fui procurando outros grupos. Após mais alguns desafios e acumulando 12 vitórias e apenas 1 derrota, finalmente fui encontrar com Paul. Já marcava 14h em meu Pokétch e, embora não parecesse, estávamos no parque há quase cinco horas.

- Phil, acho que estou pronto. Fiz 20 batalhas! VINTE! E ganhei todas! Cubone e Wooper foram fantásticos! Eles acabaram com todos os Pokémons que entraram na frente deles! Oddish, Charmander, Spearow, Poochyena... Ninguém é páreo para nós!

- Será que eu sou páreo para você? Vamos testar nossos Pokémons em uma batalha! Já estou muito mais experiente desde que você e Cubone derrotaram meu Growlithe - disse, desafiando o ego inflado de Paul.

- Você acha que pode me ganhar? VAI, WOOPER! - Paul liberou seu Pokémon antes mesmo que pudéssemos ir para um local menos movimentado.

- Já que insiste e tem pressa... VAI, RIOLU!

Wooper e Riolu se olharam como se fossem rivais há tempos. Pareciam a todo custo desejar somente a vitória. Paul e eu tínhamos certeza de que seria uma batalha dura. Nós quatro queríamos a glória de vencer o combate.

- Riolu, Quick Attack!

- Wooper, evasiva!

Riolu acertou em cheio Wooper, mas ele conseguiu segurar bem o golpe.

-Wooper, Bubble!

Também em cheio, mas sem causar grandes estragos.

Depois de alguns turnos com golpes sem muito efeito e muitos desvios, decidi interromper o duelo. Algo parecia estar errado. Riolu fora bem melhor contra os outros treinadores e agora seus golpes não estavam surtindo muito efeito. Paul também olhava curioso o seu "invencível Wooper" sendo inefetivo também:

- Paul, vamos parar a luta! Já sei o que pode estar acontecendo. Eles estão cansados! Batalharam por muito tempo e merecem descansar! Eles não podem estar assim, pois daqui a pouco enfrentaremos Raj! Precisamos de força total para derrotá-lo!

Paul e Wooper se entreolharam, assim como fiz com Riolu. As duplas pareciam entender que o descanso era necessário. Antes de entrarem nas Poké Balls, Riolu e Wooper se encararam pela última vez. Para eles, o duelo ainda precisaria ter um fim.

Dei a ideia de comermos alguma coisa no próprio parque. Havia guardado comida na mochila desde Justia, quando compramos nossos equipamentos. Assim, estaríamos preparados para a cada vez mais próxima batalha com Raj.

Já eram 15h quando decidimos partir em direção à praça do Ginásio. Chegando perto, liberamos nossos Pokémons por um momento:

- Paul, tive uma ideia. Vamos usar as poções que compramos em Justia para ter certeza que nossos pokémons estão 100% recuperados para o desafio!

- É, parece ser uma de suas poucas boas ideias! - disse Paul, rindo, mas não com o sorriso característico de deboche. Ele parecia estar bastante nervoso para a batalha.

Então, soltamos Cubone, Wooper, Growlithe e Riolu e nos certificamos que estavam bem e recuperados das cansativas batalhas.

Andamos mais alguns metros e, lá estava, o prédio mais importante de Neptun para nós naquele momento. Ele dizia:

"Bem vindos, desafiantes! Hoje o Gym está aberto! O Líder Raj tem o prazer de recebê-los"

Suspiramos fundo: era a hora.

**NOTA DO AUTOR:** Bem, aqui estou eu de volta, depois de muito tempo. Estava sem tempo por causa da faculdade e um pouco desanimado. Na verdade, esse capítulo já está escrito há bastante tempo, assim como o roteiro de vários outros. Ele foi revisado e agora finalmente foi lançado! Como estou de férias e mais animado para voltar a escrever, pretendo lançar novos capítulos PELO MENOS a cada três semanas. Não é uma promessa, mas vou tentar haha.  
>Queria agradecer a minha revisora, minha irmã Suppie-Ko, que, mesmo ocupada, me ajudou com a revisão. O próximo capítulo já está parcialmente escrito e mostrará a luta de Paul e Phil contra o líder Raj! Até lá!<p> 


End file.
